Roommates
by xmenfan33
Summary: When Logan and Rogue have a falling out over her choice in friends, she leaves and moves in... with Remy,John, and Wanda! With former housemates bugging them and crazy neighbors things are bound to be chaotic! Wanda/John pairing & Rogue /Remy pairing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION

A/N: Updates will be slower on this story (every few days)

Chapter One

Rogue and Logan were standing in the foyer,a crowd was growing around them, though they both seemed unaware. They were in the mist of yet another screaming match over her choice in friends.

Rogue had come in ten minutes ago,exactly at curfew. Logan had been waiting for her in the foyer,as he suspected that she was going to be late (again) and though she was on time, he immediately smelled both Remy and John on her. She'd been hanging out with those boys again!How many times did he have to tell her? Associating with the enemy was bad for morale. And would just complicate things when they met on the battlefield.

" Plus, That Boy is bad news! He kidnapped you not six months ago, Stripes!" Logan roared.  
" How many times do I have to tell you. THAT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Rogue yelled back. " He was just trying to HELP ME!"  
Logan scoffed before yelling back " How is kidnapping someone HELP them?! He was USING you!"  
Rogue frowned and crossed her arms stating " I was the one IN HIS HEAD! I think I know better than you what he was UP TO!"  
Logan gets right in her face before yelling " I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS INTENTIONS ARE. I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO HIM ANYMORE!" This statement was not worded the best way,because Rogue went from angry to livid as he said it.  
" I AM 19 years old! I am an ADULT!" She begins,he starts to interrupt but is cut off as she continues. " I can decide for myself who I talk I go, and who I do it with! In fact, if I choose to I could move out right now!"  
Rogue then tries to walk past him,Logan attempts to stop her. She then screams " I'm leaving! Stay out of my way!" She storms past the crowd and up the stairs as the all stare in shock. She just went off on Logan and threatened to move out. Who was that brave...or stupid?  
~o~0~o~

Kitty hesitantly knocked on Rogue's door a few minutes later. As Rogue's former room mate she knew how terrible Rogue temper could be. When she received no answer,she stuck her head through the door. Rogue's things were strewn through out the room, and several bags and boxes were sitting on her bed. Rogue herself was half inside the closet.  
" Wait,so you like, really leaving?" Kitty asks. Rogue jumps before turning to stare at the other girl.  
" I said I was didn't I" Rogue states, turning back to tossing things out of her closet.  
"But, where are you going to go?" Kitty asks.  
" For tonight, I'm staying with Remy, after that, I don't know yet" Rogue replies from inside the closet. " Now are you gonna help me pack or what?"  
Kitty nods and soon the two girls have packed up Rogue's room. Rogue then begins taking her stuff downstairs to load into her car. On the fourth trip out, she spots Logan. He is busy unloading her car. He decided that he wasn't letting her leave while she was still , Logan was the last person she wanted to see right now, and his attempt at logic just led to another screaming match before Rogue finished packing her stuff up and drove away. All the while Logan was still screaming at her to be calm and rational about it.

~o~O~o~

About a block away from Remy's apartment, Rogue realized she should have called ahead. In case he was busy... or had company. He lived in a one room studio and she certainly didn't want to walk in on THAT. Sure she knows that he's always swearing he isn't seeing anyone right now, but she figures that's mostly because he always trying to ask her out.

She pulls over and calls Remy's number. On the third ring he answers. " 'lo, Roguey, what's up?" Remy states in his usual manner.  
Rogue rolls her eyes before saying " Hey Remy, you busy tonight?"  
"No not at all, you wanna come over for awhile?" Remy replies.  
Rogue looks at the stuffed backseat and says. " Yeah I do."  
Remy tells her to let herself in and goes to finish his shower. He knows the school is about fifteen minutes from here, so he figures that he has about twenty minutes to get ready. He only had five, but not really a big deal.  
That was until she walked in the door, while he was still standing in front of his closet wearing nothing but a towel. They were both embarrassed over that one. But after he called over his shoulder to make herself at home and ran for the bathroom, clothes in hand (and loosing the towel near the door in his haste) things improved. After all, they couldn't really get more awkward after that.

After attempting to laugh the incident off, Remy asked what was going on. Rogue explained her fight with Logan,including finally the part where everything she owned was currently in the backseat of her car. He listens to the whole story, never interrupting. Finally he states " Cher, o' course ya can stay over,as long as ya need to."  
Rogue smiles at him and asks if he's sure he has enough room. He assures her that he did, he had both a Murphy bed and a sofa sleeper. " Although, I must warn you, when both beds are folded out there is NO walking room...at all. You end up having to crawl over the end of a bed. " She nods and he pulls out the beds and make them while she goes and grabs her overnight bag.  
When she got back in the apartment,she realized he wasn't exaggerating. The 'foot' of the two bed were less then a foot apart,there was no way to pass between them. She laughed at the sight. Seriously,she was going to have to climb over them to get to the bathroom to change into her night-clothes. Remy smiles back at her while making the second fold out " Sorry I know it's tight. this place is temporary, untill I can find something else" He says.  
She nods and says " It's fine, it's not your fault the place is small,honestly I'm surprised two beds even fit." He laughs at this and states that the place came furnished too.

After she changes (and curses herself for packing short pajamas,it's summertime,and she'd never been to his apartment before, so she didn't know it was so small) she climbs into bed. A few minutes later,just as she began to drift off, Remy says " Hey Cher?"  
Rogue answers without opening her eyes " Yeah?"  
" I was thinking...wouldyouliketomoveinwithme?" Remy rushes out.  
"What?I'm sorry,I did catch that." Rogue replies,now opening her eyes.  
" Would you like to move in with me? I mean not here,I'm supposed to be looking at apartments tomorrow. " Remy asks again sitting up,before she can reply he continues "And don' worry it wouldn't just be the two of us,John's moving in to, and maybe Wanda."  
Rogue sits up, and asks if he meant it. When he nods,she agrees. They both lay back down,smiling. Remy tells her as they both drift to sleep that he wants her to stay here until they move. She mumbling agrees.  
~o~O~o~  
Remy went out the next morning with the real estate agent to find a new apartment. He picked the second one the woman showed him. It was good sized, though only two bedrooms, and conveniently priced. Most importantly he got away from the flirty blond. Honestly, even if he wasn't trying to win over Rogue (which he was) he would've been disturbed. The woman was easily old enough to be his mother, not that he'd ever met his mother but still.

Remy then called John to have him join Remy at the real estate office to sign the lease. He asked that John bring Wanda, and to swing by his apartment and pick up Rogue. The Agent then looked surprised( and disappointed) over a girl living with him... Clearly he was unavailable. Crap, why were the cute ones always taken? Oh well.

John,Wanda,and Rogue arrived a few minutes later. The agent had the paperwork all ready for them, and they all sat down to sign. Afterwards she handed them the keys and told them they could move in the following afternoon, after they all left excited,to go celebrate. Their choices were the diner (which they rejected,Scott and Jean liked to hang out there this time of day and Rogue didn't want to run into them), the Brotherhood house (which John and Wanda quickly rejected as they didn't want to include their soon-to-be former room mates in their celebration) or Remy (and Rogue's) apartment, which was tiny,but private.

Nineteen minutes later they were all squeezed into the tiny apartment. They ordered a pizza and were excitedly talking about what all they needed to buy for their new apartment. After having a similar as the where to go conversation,they decided to make a list of what they needed for their new place,but to buy nothing until they get to move would they store anything?

~o~O~o~  
They all arrived at the apartment the next afternoon at the same time. Remy unlocked the door and they walked in... to the sound of someone singing off key in the back of the apartment. Cautiously, they made their way to the back, where they saw Deadpool... working on their shower faucet, while singing a very loud and bizarre version of a song Remy was fairly certain was sung by a woman to begin with. It was an almost frightening sight. There was a strange masked man sitting in their bathroom, wearing a tool belt and several weapons, while working on the plumbing?!

Remy clears his throat,causing Wade to jump, and spin around while drawing his gun and missing Wanda by less then a millimeter. They all stare wide-eyed as he then puts away his gun and says "OH you're the new tenants!... I guess it's good I missed then. Never miss how the hell did that happen, anyway? Well, got you all fixed up! I'll see ya around I sure" He then walks past them and out the front door.

They all stare after him briefly, before Remy says " Oookay, well let me show everyone around." The others nod and he starts the tour. After showing them the living room, dining room and kitchen, they head down the hallway. " Okay and here are the bedrooms, they are both the same size so I thi-"  
Remy is cut off by Rogue " Two?! Wasn't it a little presumptuous of you,I know I shared a room with you in your place but that was only because it was a stu-"  
" The femmes could share the room on the left, it has the larger closet" Remy finishes as if Rogue hadn't spoken. She is now embarrassed that she had jumped right on the idea of how rooms would be divided in such a negative light. He really wasn't that pushy...persistant, but not pushy.

Rogue and Wanda walked into their room,after Rogue mumbles an apology, and are both amazed at the size. There was plenty of room for the both of them. They could easily even put in two double beds. They immediately start making lists on what they were going to need. After the girls were done in their bedroom, they made their way to the livingroom, Rogue breifly stopped to make a list in the bathroom to make a list for it.

When they reach the Livingroom,they hear the guys making the list for the kitchen. Remy yells to them that they already made the dining room list, as well as their room. A few minutes later they headed out to buy supplies.

They were at the third store of the afternoon, shopping for beds, when they ran into Logan. Logan was less than pleased to see Rogue with Remy. Worse still, in his opinion, was finding them together shopping for **beds**! He couldn't just let this go, if they were shopping for furniture together, that meant that they must be planning to live together!

" ROGUE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE WITH THA..THA.. **HIM**?!" Logan yells, making a scene. Rogue glares at Logan while Remy smirks behind her and Wanda & John rejoin them. Logan continues in a slightly calmer voice " How many times do I have to tell you, he's USING you! Even if he isn't the enemy anymore, he's using you! Obviously he is only hounding you because you've gained control an-"  
Logan is suddenly cut off by Remy Questioning " You gained control?That's great, Cher! I'm so happy for you!" and Rogue screaming " I haven't told anyone I have control yet Logan! So there is no way that that is why he is my friend! If I wanted to DATE him I could I'm an adult!" before storming off.

Remy blinks after her for a minute before turning to Logan and stating " I know you hate me, but why do you do that to her? Don'tcha know how badly it hurts her to hear that nobody really wants her, jus' to use her?! You're a selfish ass." Before following after the distraught girl. Logan stands with his mouth open for a moment, before turning to the other two, who shrug as they walk away.

Remy finally caught up with Rogue as she walked down the street in the direction of their new apartment ( which was a good half-mile away). He slowed from a jog to a walk as he arrived and then just kept up with her for a few minutes. Finally she said " I was going to tell everyone, really. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. He's being such a jerk!" She stops and looks at Remy, " So you're not going to start harassing me about the whole dating thing are you?"

Remy shakes his head and says " Non, I jus' am happy for you, it's great news. I'm sorry he said those things, none of it is true." Rogue nods and tells him she knows, and that she's sorry for asking. He shrugs and tells her he wasn't insulted. Then he states while hugging her, that they should go back to the car, before the others leave without them.

John and Wanda were waiting for them at the car. They had paid for the furniture and it would be delivered later that day. So they head home to await their deliveries, and unpack the store boxes of kitchen items.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own X-men Evolution

Chapter Two

A few weeks later they returned home to the sound of insane laughter coming from the apartment. Cautiously, they enter to find Wade on their couch, watching Golden Girls. This wasn't the first time he had randomly come into their apartment. In fact, he'd done it frequently since they had moved in, he lived in the apartment next door. He'd decided that since they were neighbors AND friends then locks were not a boundary. Especially, as Remy was a thief, by trade.

Wade was sitting on their couch, eating a frozen pizza in his uniform, weapons and all. John finally broke the silence with " Hey! That was the last pizza! We were going to have that for dinner." Wade looks over at them as John continues " What are you doing here anyway? Remember our talk about boundaries."

Wade shrugs as he turns up the television. " It was an interesting theory, though I admit I stopped listening about five minutes in. My TV doesn't have anything on, so I came to watch yours." They all stare at the man for a moment longer before Remy shrugs and heads to the kitchen to order dinner. Rogue and Wanda roll their eyes and head off to their room, and John resignedly sits on the couch to watch tv as well.

A few minutes later Remy hears John and Wade laughing in the living room as he heads to the girls room to tell them when dinner will arrive. The girls were busy talking and didn't notice him standing in the doorway long enough to hear " I don't know, ever since Logan's rant while we were shopping, he's completely backed off...Maybe he never really wanted to go out with me to begin with, Maybe it really was just a challenge like Logan said" From Rogue.  
Remy was about to interrupt when he heard Wanda reply " Or maybe he's worried that you will think it's only because of the power thing that he's asking. I mean c'mon I know he likes you,Rogue! I've seen the way he stares at you when you're not looking"

Remy back down the hallway, before making an intentional effort to make noise while walking towards their room again. He then knocks on the ajar door and says " Pizza will be here in twenty." before heading to his own room to change.

Wade hears Remy state that the pizza is coming and decides to stay for dinner ( completely ignoring the fact that he had just eaten an entire Pizza by himself). John rolls his eyes at the mercenary and reaches for the remote.

~o~O~o~

Early the next morning Remy was making a pot of coffee (his third, he had trouble sleeping the night before and gave up around three),when Wade walked into the kitchen announcing " Dude! you're out of the good shampoo, all you have left is the girly kind." Before plopping down on a stool at the breakfast bar.  
"... You do know you don't live here, right Wade?" Remy replies, as he hands the other man a cup of coffee.  
Wade shrugs and after tasting it replies" Yup, why?"

Remy shrugs and returns to his brooding, I mean, the morning paper. Wade stares at him for several minutes and then, shrugging himself asks what Remy's problem is. Remy then explains, while sighing, that he had backed off his constant quest to get Rogue to go out with him, because he didn't want her to think that he thought with her powers under control, the situation changed. But he thinks that by backing off, he may have made things worse. Now she seemed to think exactly what he had wanted to avoid, and he didn't know how to fix it. He's been up all night thinking about it.

Just as he finishes his explanation, Rogue says " Well, to start with, you could've said all of that." she walks into the kitchen and pours herself a coffee before sitting next to him" I never thought it had anything to do with my powers until you backed off." she continues.  
Remy stares at her for a moment, unsure of how much she'd heard, and mentally replaying the conversation to remember what he had revealed. Had he confessed his feeling for her? or worse, his regret over the things.. like the whole way he'd handled their ' vacation'... no wait he hadn't gotten to the regrets part of his rant before she interrupted.  
And now he'd stared to long. She clears her throat before asking if he's ever going to ask her out again. He blinks briefly, before asking " Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Rogue pretends to think about it for several minutes, before agreeing.

At which point Wade states " Well now that your whole teen angst thing is over, can I suggest that you both go buy something new to wear, that's not black. Seriously. And buy some more shampoo, the girl may like you, but doesn't mean she wants you to smell like her." Rogue looks at Wade confused while Remy responds " You don't live here Wade! Stay out of our shower!"

Wade stands and Remy backs up a step, suddenly worried, as he had just yelled at a mercenary, who was insane by his own admission. However, Wade simply shrugs and states as he walks out the door " The contract called for cameras in every room,I ask no questions."

He shuts the door as the other two jump up yelling " Contract?!" before running around the apartment looking for the cameras. Twenty minutes later they had found them all, after getting Wanda and John to help. Remy then heads over to Wade's to find out who had asked for the cameras to be placed to begin with.

Taking a page from Wade,Remy walked right in not bothering to knock. Wade is on the phone when Remy walks in, he simply nods and continues his call, assuring whoever was on the phone that he would never reveal a contract , and of course, he wouldn't do something stupid. Like leave paperwork out with a name on it on his desk. In fact, paperwork didn't even exist. Remy raised an eyebrow at the man, who gestured towards his desk, and then walked out of the room.

Of course, Wade wanted them to find out who hired him, but couldn't tell them. Remy walked over and quickly read Wade's notes. No wonder the contract was for surveillance instead of death. It was hired by Logan. That man seriously needed a hobby.

Remy left before Wade could return, he needed to tell Rogue about this. She was going to be angry. They also needed to go shopping. Because as much as he hated to admit it. Wade was right. He didn't want to use Rogue's shampoo. They needed other stuff like that too, He'd talk Rogue into coming and talk to her after they left the apartment.

~o~O~o~

A few weeks later, Remy and Rogue were sitting in the diner, when Scott and Jean spotted them. Scott walked up to them right away,of course,with a frown on his face. " So it's true... you moved out, so that you could date this,this **Acolyte**!" Scott thunders.  
" Former Alcolyte" Remy responds at the same time as Rogue states " No I moved out so that I didn't have to put up with everyone thinking they could tell me what to do anymore."  
Jean then walks up and tries to pull Scott away as he continues" Does Logan know who your with these days?" Rogue huffed and tells him that it is none of Logan,or Scott's, business who she associates with.

Scott walks off in a huff,with Jean following behind. As soon as the pair are out the door Rogue says " Five bucks says he calls Logan from the parking lot."  
Remy nods and says" Five more says he tries to follow us home." Both laugh at the idea of Scott's expression if he learned they live together. They then pay for their meal and leave.  
As predicted,they spot Scott in his car on the phone, and he quickly hangs up to follow them as they pull out. Remy drops Rogue off and heads to the store, he had come up with the best idea to mess with Scott, lull him into a false sense of security, then pounce. Maybe he should invite Wade over? No wait, once you invite him in,he'll never leave.

Scott knocked on the door just after Rogue walked in, John and Wanda stared at her for a moment when she shooed them out of the room,before letting Scott in. " What, you want to lecture me some more?" she says as she sits down. Scott sits nearby and they are quiet for a moment before Scott begins.  
" I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I'm just worried about your obvious lack of judgement in your choice of friends. I mean honestly, I was half afraid that he was living here too(laughs) I should've known better! You're not the type of person who would just in with some guy and-"  
Scott is cut off my Rogue's glare and the sound of keys in the door, followed quickly by "I'm back!" from Remy. Before anyone could respond Remy continues  
" They didn't have any strawberry ice cream, but I got the chocolate, and I got vanilla and strawberry sauce, so it should be okay and-" Remy stops when he sees Scott and pretends to be surprised.  
After a moment he states" Huh, well, if we have guests I don't think we have enough ice cream after all, I'll just put this away for now." Before heading into the kitchen while trying to suppress the chuckles at Scott's expression. Now for the tricky part.

He had also made another purchase... to further upset Scott, but he didn't want to upset Rogue as well, hopefully she'd realize he was just messing with the other guy. That guy clearly had a stick up his butt. Walking back into the Living room , he handed the bag to Rogue while facing away from Scott and mouthing the words 'go with it' so that she'd get the joke. Before stating " I guess we won't need these until later either" Scott, curiously asks Rogue what was in the bag and she glares. " It's none of your business what my boyfriend buys for us." Scott catching on finally, turns red before stating that he needed to go.

As soon as they were sure he was on the elevator, the pair burst out laughing, as does the other couple who had been listening to the whole thing. Remy then states " C'mon lets go eat some ice cream, I really was telling the truth about the Strawberry." They head back inside, and to the kitchen. The bag of condoms on the couch are completely forgotten.

~o~O~o~

Scott, of course, told Logan what had happened as soon as he returned to the mansion. Logan in turn, secretly snuck into his room to check the cameras to see what was going on. However, as soon as he turned on the program he realized the problem... sitting in front of every single camera was what appeared to be index cards. Worse he couldn't hear anything either.

He'd decided to go with no audio, as he felt listening in to their conversations would be an invasion of privacy ( why this was and watching wasn't made no sense therefore, he avoided that logic). Now though he wished he'd gone for audio too. Because they could be up to anything about now. For all he knew they were forcing Rogue to stay, in fact he was starting to think they were. Why else would she stay there?

Deciding that clearly Rogue was being held against her will,Logan set out to go rescue her. First he pausing long enough to get the address off of Scott he headed out. Scott offered to go with him,but Logan had grumbled something about 'handling it' as he left. He arrived at he apartment building at the same time as a pizza delivery. They shared the elevator the entire way up, and then walked down the same direction. Just as the Delivery man was growing nervous over the creepy man following him,Logan walked around him to knock on the correct door. The delivery man freezes and stares. His pizza goes to the same apartment.

"All right! Pizza's here!" Comes a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Logan groans as Deadpool yanks open the door. " JIMMY! What are you doing here?" Deadpool exclaims,before spotting the person behind Logan " Yay! You found the pizza guy."

Before Either could respond Remy calls from somewhere in the apartment " WADE?! What have we told you about answering other people's doors! " Logan raises an eyebrow at the nagging tone of Remy's voice. He sounds almost like a parent.

Remy then appeared behind Wade, in a pair of jeans and hair wet. This didn't disturb Logan until he noticed Rogue's hair was also wet. He managed to forget, or never noticed, that Rogue's hair dried extremely slowly unless she used a drier. Instead he jumped on his first presumption. That they had been in their together. This in no way helped calm his rage.

Wade, either not noticing or not caring about the tension in the air, invited Logan in and paid for the pizza. Logan came in as Rogue yells "WADE! You do NOT live here! You can't just invite people in. Oh hi Logan. Why are still here anyway? Didn't we tell you to go home like an hour ago, when you walked into the bathroom without knocking!"

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Logan growled out not sure he wanted the answer.  
"... not that it's any of your business, but I was cleaning the tub, and Remy was shaving" Rogue replies while still glaring at Wade who shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Logan stared at Remy, trying to decide if he looked like he had recently shaved. After a moment Logan decided he couldn't tell, as he hadn't seen the boy in awhile, but he did smell like aftershave.  
Remy rolled his eyes and invited both men to sit down despite Rogue's protest " Remy no! They're like vampires, once you invite them in you can't get rid of them." After the three men moved to the living room anyway, she shrugged and closed the door. If Remy was going to ignore her warning, then he could deal with getting rid of them.

After a few moments of awkward silence, everyone began to relax and begin eating the take out dinner ( John and Wanda had suddenly remembered that they had dinner reservations about an hour ago when Wade had come in).  
Just when Rogue was beginning to wonder why she'd been so concerned about Logan being there he leaned back... and felt something dig into his side. Curiously, he pulled the box out of the couch cushion, and Remy paled. The joke intended to freak out Scott was about to bite him in the butt, maybe literally judging by Logan's expression.

" ...What's this?" Logan asks, a dangerous look on his face.  
" Jimmy,really, I would think at your age you would know what condoms are." Wade responded before anyone else could. Which was good,because neither wanted to answer him anyway.  
Logan turned to the other two, who did their best to look shocked at the site of the box ( an easy thing to do,as they forgot it was there.) After a few minutes of Logan waiting and the other two trying to think of something to say, because clearly telling him that the box was there to freak out Scott wouldn't work, even if it was the truth, Remy finally said " They must be John's"

Rogue eagerly jumped on the blame John train by nodding and stating " Yes, he and Wanda are a couple now, that would make perfect sense." They may have gotten away with it at this point, if it wasn't for the receipt. That included Remy's scrawl. Why he had decided to use his bank card to buy those, he no longer remembers,but clearly it was a mistake.

There was now no point in telling the truth, he wouldn't believe them at this point anyway. So Remy did the only thing he could think of, he suddenly remembered that he had an appointment. Rogue watched him leave before she pulled out her back up plan... anger.

" Why do you think it's your right to invade my privacy anyway?! First you hire this guy to put cameras all over our house, and yes we figured out it was you so don't bother denying it, then you come over unannounced and uninvited, and stay for dinner. But instead of being a gracious guest you just go snooping around in other people's personal belongings. Finally you have the nerve to question and judge me and my choices, because like it or not I am an adult, I can make my own choices, even if they are mistakes, they are still mine to make." Rogue states.

" Did you know he was buying these? Have you been using them?" Logan questions.  
" Yes I knew he bought them, and no we haven't not that it's any of your business" Rogue storms out of the room. Logan visibly relaxes until Wade muses " Do you suppose that means they haven't done anything, or that they didn't bother with these?" Of course at that point Logan had to leave, because he didn't want to think about it anymore right now.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Wade hasn't gotten back to me,so I do not own X-men Evolution.

A/N: This Chapter is for song of a free heart thanks for giving me the waitress idea! and to Thyawesomesword448 here's your Waffle/Ninja rant :)

The next chapter will take a few days :)

* * *

Chapter Three  
Rogue was seriously considering changing her phone number... but then they'd just come by instead, now that they knew where she lived. Everyday Logan,Scott, or Kitty would call her, wondering when she'd 'get over it' and come home. She knew that when she left, it was because she was angry at Logan, but the truth was, she stayed away because she was done.

She didn't want to continue to fight. She had finished school, and she had gained control. All of her reasons for being there were over. Sure she'd miss the others, but not at 5 am. Not when Logan had called her five times already. Groaning she hangs up, again, as Wanda grumbles from the other bed " What did he want this time?"

"... He wanted to know if the pink sweater he found in the laundry's Lost pile was mine. Now he's just reaching for excuses" Rogue replies while getting out of bed, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, he would call again might as well let Wanda sleep.

Heading out to the kitchen she was surprised to see Remy already making coffee. " Why are you up?" Rogue questions, she has an even harder time with politeness when she's tired. Remy smiles and pours her a cup before responding " Logan called me... three times... since 4:30. So I gave up" Remy replies.

Rogue stares at him in surprise before asking " How did he get your number? What did he want?" Remy shrugs, taking the seat next to her as he replies " I don't know how he got it. But first he wanted to know if I knew anything about violets, like the flowers, because he was helping to plant them later. Then he called to find out if I still owned a motorcycle, and if I would recommend a garage. And last time he called it was to ask if any of my socks were mismatched, because he'd found a bunch of them in the laundry's lost pile."

At this Rogue started laughing before she states " Oh my god, he actually was going through the lost pile! I don't know why he's doing this, called me five times" Remy then joins the laughter as he shrugs and finally states " I think it because he thinking we're sleeping together, this is his attempt to interrupt."

The couple are still laughing when Wade starts chuckling behind them( making them both jump) " Wait, what are we laughing at?" Wade questions. They couple stare at him for a moment before Rogue states "Logan" and Remy states " Why're you here?"

Before Wade can respond, Wanda and John came in with John stating. " I don't know why, but remember, he's like a ninja or something, so I guess he'll just keep getting in" Before anyone could reply, Wade slams the freezer and begins a rant.  
"Why do everyone worships Ninjas so much? NINJAS are evil! They sneak up on you when you sleep! They are evil! PURE EVIL! I said evil. WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANYMORE WAFFLES! WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT AGAIN? OH YEAH NINJAS! THEY AREN'T COOL THEY ARE LOSERS! THEY ARE USELESS, IGNORANTE, IDIOTS! I HATE NINJAS! NEVER, NEVER COMPARE ME TO A NINJA AGAIN UNLESS YOU WISH TO LOSE BOTH YOU ARMS! NEVER! Anyways let's go get some waffles. Remy your paying." Wade said in rapid speed, John was hiding behind Wanda for protection. "What is wrong with you people! I SAID LET'S GET SOME WAFFLES! NOW!" Wade said pointing his sword at Rogue.

No one wanted to argue the point to him, so they all slowly followed him out of the kitchen, not bothering to point out that just yesterday he had made a similar comment about himself. At the time he'd said " I am just that Freakin' awesome! I'm like a freakin' Ninja or something!" when they'd asked how he'd managed to get in when they'd had the floor bolt engaged. So now they had to go buy waffles, why waffles anyway? Didn't Wade ever just eat at home, Come on it's only like ten feet away!

~o~O~o~

When they got back from their impromptu shopping trip, that had turned largely unnecessary when Wade wandered off at the check out lane muttering that he would see them the next day, and texting.

No one really wanted to question the strange encounter with the man earlier, honestly, all any of them really wanted to do was go back to bed. It was to late in the day now, they all knew they wouldn't be able to sleep, therefore they decided to go to a movie instead.

Going to the movies was probably a mistake. They realized it as soon as they got inside the theater and ran straight into the X-men,literally in John's case, as he was busy looking at Wanda while she spoke, so wasn't watching his step. After yet another brief argument between Rogue and Scott, they went to their chosen movie, which thankfully, was different than the one the other's were coming to see.

Ten minutes into the movie the two couples decided to duck out to avoid running into Rogue's former team. Apparently however, Scott and Jean had the same idea. They run into each other again in the lobby. Not wanting to be banned from the theater (again) Jean and Rogue pull their boyfriends away from each other.

~o~O~o~

Movies a bust, they decide to hit the Diner,as the heard Jean tell Scott they should head to the park,so they wouldn't run into the other couple again.A redheaded waitress they had not seen before seated them near the back. After a brief debate over whether it was late enough in the day to order lunch, and another on what looked good , both of which were settled by deciding that they should just get what they want, they called the woman back over to them.

Rogue and John had both decided to order breakfast. Rogue ordering the waffles, leading the others to wonder if she had accidentally absorbed Wade. John had the eggs. Remy and Wanda both ordered hamburgers, and then they sat back to wait. A moment later, they spotted Logan. Though they tried to duck down, he saw them as well, and decided to join them at their table.

An awkward silence followed. The waitress came back over with their orders and asked if Logan would like anything. Logan said " Coffee" at the same time as Rogue said " He's not staying." Unsure of which direction to follow the waitress,along with the other three stared at Logan and Rogue for a moment, before John told the waitress to get Logan's coffee.

Logan then said " Look ,kid, I know you're mad at me but"  
Rogue cut him off with a wave of her hand and the statement " That's the problem Logan, I'm not a kid anymore, but you insist on treating me like one. Until you can accept that I'm old enough to make my own decisions, even if they're mistakes, then I don't see what we have to say to each other."  
Remy frown at the 'mistake remark, while Logan frowned at effectively being cast out of her life. The moment may have gotten tense at this point,if not for John stating "HEY! Purple may not be the choice for everyone, but for you, I can't imagine a different shade of lipstick!"

They all stare at John blankly. Why would Logan care about her lipstick color? The waitress returns and John states " Hey, do you think purple lipstick is really worth throwing a friendship away?"  
The waitress blinks for a moment before stating "It depends on who wants to throw the friendship away. If someone gives me a hard time for wearing it, they're not really a friend, are they?"  
Rogue yells " NO ONE is talking about my lipstick John! We were talking about Remy,Wanda and YOU! Logan doesn't like that I hang around you guys"  
John stares at her for a moment before saying " How are you to live with us if you don't hang around us?" Wanda rolls her eyes, and explains it to him, as the waitress slips away.

Logan slams his fist against the table,completely annoyed at the others especially John at this point. Juice and coffee goes everywhere and the other four immediately begin mopping it up, completely emptying the napkin dispenser.  
" Hey could you get us some more napkins Rogue asks their waitress as she walks by, nodding the waitress carries on. She returns a few minutes later with a dish of lemon slices.  
They all stare at them for a moment before Rogue states " ummm, I asked for napkins." The waitress apologizes and runs off the retrieve more napkins.  
Rogue points at Logan and states " That was your fault too, if you hadn't flustered that poor girl, she would've heard 'napkins' AND your the one who spilled everywhere."

The waitress returned a third time, and they paid the check, Rogue making sure to add a generous tip 'for having to deal with these idiots'. She then left before anyone knew what was happening. Remy scrambled to follow, dropping a few bills on the table as well. At the sound of a loud engine, Wanda and John sighed,knowing they had been forgotten. Logan grunted and left as well,as Wanda pulled out her phone and sent Rogue a quick text.

Rogue pulled back in as they left the café, and quickly apologized for leaving them. The other couple shrugged and climbed in the back, stating it was no big deal. They then decided to head to the mall.

Later they return home to a humming Wade toasting frozen waffles in their kitchen. Rogue,who was still in a rather bad mood, states " Darn it Wade,don't you ever go home?"  
Without looking up from his staring contest with the toaster,Wade replies " Of course I do. If I didn't change my clothes, I'd be disgusting" he then mumbles under his breath " of all the stupid questions,I swear"

Remy,seeing the look on Rogue's face,and not really finding the idea of cleaning up a bloodbath appealing, then steps in to try to send Wade home. Confident that Remy can handle the madman,Rogue then goes to take a nap. She(they) was hoping that a couple hours sleep would put her in a better mood. Remy then returns his attention to their unwanted houseguest.

" You know,I think you have a toaster on your counter at home Wade." Remy states,trying to handle him calmly. Wade shakes his head and states " It's broken." Still staring at it.  
"...How did it break?" Wanda asks, suspiciously. As a reply, the waffles pop up slightly overdone, and Wade responds by screaming " EVIL TOASTERS! THEY ARE ALL BENT ON DESTROYING MY BREAKFAST! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" Before removing a sword and stabbing the toaster. As the others try to regain their nerves Wade continues " I'm not really sure, it was the strangest thing. When I went to make my waffles this morning, the stupid thing had stopped working...I think your toaster broke as well." With that he took his plate off semi-ruined waffles and walked out the door.

They stared after him for a moment before, sighing, John stated that he should go buy a new toaster. Wanda asks if he wants her to come along,but he refuses, telling her to go ahead and relax. Remy then states that he thinks he's going to take a nap as well, and Wanda decides to go check her Facebook.

Two hours later, she's still playing a game on there when John returns. He brings the toaster into the kitchen,then disappears into the living room after a casual 'hi'. When she doesn't see him again, she goes looking and finds him playing a video game on the couch. He had bought a new game system and a couple games. She tries talking to him for a few minutes but quickly gives up, when she's only getting vague responses.

~o~O~o~

" ...It's been three days, has he even eaten?" Whispers Rogue.  
" I'm not sure, but if he doesn't shower soon I'm burning that couch." replies Remy,crossing his arms.  
" C'mon guys it's not that bad, it's not like he decided to wear adult diapers or something." Wanda interjects.  
"...If he asks for diapers, you're changing him." Rogue responds,pointing at Wanda.  
" WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I haven't been able to watch my shows in three days! I set the Golden Girls marathon AND the medieval swordplay special on record,I need to watch them!" Wade states, causing the other three to jump, as they had been so busy staring at John, they hadn't noticed Wade's arrival. John hadn't turned off the game since he brought it home; he barely paused it to go to the bathroom. They were all becoming a little concerned.  
" Wade, you don't live here, stop filling up our TiVo with your crap! You cancelled Remy's card game show twice now and my zombie marathon!" Rogue states.  
Remy glares at Wade. " YOU are the one who keeps cancelling my programs?!"  
Wade waves away Remy's stance, " Put away the cards Remy, we have to do something about John right now. We can play 'who's the better Merc' later."  
They all return their attention to John,who was still ignoring them. "Hey Uh,John? How about we move your game into your room?" Wanda states.  
" No way! I have a hard enough time sleeping with him clicking that stupid lighter,I'll be up all night if he has the game." Remy grumbles.  
Wanda rolls her eyes,and states." Okay,then Remy and I will trade rooms,it won't bother me, and there's enough room for your bed in Rogue's room."  
They quickly agree,and enlist Wade into helping rearrange before tackling John. John,as it turned out,wasn't all that hard...after they unplugged him. He was rather surprised to learn of the room change, but pleased as well, among other things,his girlfriend slept like a log,so he could stay up as late as he wanted.( Plus Remy had a terrible tendency to throw things at him if he got to loud)  
Wade happily took over their couch and pulling out a bowl of popcorn,and turning on his marathon. Remy and Rogue stared at him for a moment, then deciding the TV wasn't worth the fight, decided to go out to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I still do not own X-men Evolution or Deadpool

Chapter Four  
Remy and Rogue woke to the smell of smoke and burning bacon. Jumping out of bed, they ran out front, to a sight that was completely unexpected. Wade was sitting on the counter talking to Kitty,while she attempted to cook breakfast. Rogue grabbed Remy's arm and drug him backwards quickly. She whispered once they were back in their room " I have no idea how they got in but we have to wait until she eats to ask. No one should ever eat something made by Kitty."

Remy nods, not really sure why Rogue feels this strongly about the cooking,sure no one would want to eat burnt bacon, but Rogue was acting like the food was poison or something. Rogue eyes widen as she hears John and Wanda's door open, and them talking loudly. If she rescued them,she risked exposing herself and Remy, but she really should warn them. She hears Kitty yell down the hall " Oh good you're up! I made you all Strawberry Bannana Surprise Pancakes." Rogue sighed,they would be missed.

She quickly motioned for Remy to lay back down, and pulled her own blanket up just as Kitty phased through the door. " Hey Rogue, I thought you may be hungry an- oh you're still asleep" Kitty quickly states before phasing back out.

After waiting a moment to ensure the girl wasn't coming right back in,Remy starts to get back up, but Rogue grabs his hand and whispers " No, she tends to come back, at least once, just pretend to sleep,it's to late for the others. I don't want her to poison you too. " Remy shrugs, and then hugs Rogue to him. His bed was all the way across the room, and they had silently agreed they didn't have time for him to make it. Now he was stuck, if he moved to his own bed,Kitty would know that they had been awake.

Rogue had nearly drifted back to sleep before it occurred to her that Kitty, one a the biggest gossips she knew, had seen her and Remy 'sleeping' in the same bed. Logan was sure to hear about this. Great. This wasn't going to go well.

Shaking Remy (who had fallen asleep already) Rogue whispered " Maybe we should take a vacation, before Kitty manages to go home. Logan and Scott'll most likely be over later" Remy stares at her questioningly for a moment before making the connection. He quickly jumps up and begins packing,not caring about making noise.

Rogue quickly joins him, they had to get out now! Before Logan found out they had been in bed together. They would never get him to believe that they were faking sleep to avoid Kitty, not after the condom thing.

~o~O~o~

After they left,after yelling a quick good-bye to John and Wanda,it occurred to them,they had no idea where to go. They hadn't been planning a vacation,and though Remy still had money in his bank account (a lot of it) Neither of them had found a job yet. After a quick debate of camping versus going to the city,they decide camping would be better. No one would suspect camping. Neither one of them liked 'nature' (they both hated the idea of sleeping on the ground,otherwise it was okay with them). They drove for most of the day,having decided out of state camping would be even better,and were nearly at the campsite when it occurred to them that they didn't have any camping gear.

Re-evaluating the plan,they decided to stay at a Bed and Breakfast that they had just passed for the night and come up with a new plan in the morning. As they pulled in Remy decided that they should use alias because you can never be to careful. So they check in as 'Mr. and Mrs. R. Lord'. They considered it a brilliant plan. No one would look for them under a married couple,certainly not as The Lords. Though what they didn't think of until they were shown to their room, that this also meant they were sharing a bed, which is why they were running away,erm on vacation, to begin with. They looked at each other and shrugged, it was to late to worry about it now, and they really didn't want to look for something else tonight.

~o~O~o~

In the morning,Rogue called Wanda. She asked if Logan or Scott had been by. Wanda told her they both had,and that Logan had flipped out over the change in rooms. Scott had decided that he was going to drag Rogue home and talk some sense into her,while Logan had gone looking for them. This last part made Rogue quickly hang up and wake Remy. They needed to head out quickly to stay ahead of Logan,at least until he calmed down.

The couple left a few minutes later, quickly thanking the owner and settling the bill, before practically running to the car. Once they were safely on the road, they began trying to decide were to go. They had already managed to get as far as Vermont yesterday, but they had no idea what to do today,just somewhere far far away.

After about an hour, Remy came up with a brilliant plan; they could hit a ton of 'tourist traps', then when Logan caught up with them they could claim they had just decided to take a vacation. He would catch up, they both knew it,they were hoping to stay ahead of him long enough for him to calm down.

~meanwhile~  
Yesterday morning  
Wanda was seriously going to hurt them when they got back. First they ran off,leaving her to deal with Kitty freaking out. No wait! FIRST, they faked sleep (yes she knew they were faking,she knew they never sleep in the same bed.) leaving her and John to eat the horrifying breakfast Kitty made. Then they ran out the door,leaving behind the flustered Kitty. Wanda knew this 'vacation' wasn't pre-planned they were running away.

" I,like,knew she was dating him and stuff,but like I didn't know they were sleeping together. I mean I had,like heard that rumor,but I totally didn't believe it and now I don't know what to think. Where did they go anyway?" Kitty managed to bubble out while she paced around the kitchen. Wanda rolled her eyes, and did her best to ignore the hyper girl. When that didn't work,she finally stated "They went on a short trip. They'll be back soon."

She finally managed to calm the other girl down enough to get her to leave,and then went to check on John who had foolishly excepted was now in the bathroom,regretting that had finally gotten him to bed when the door burst open.

She was already mad, but then Scott and Logan showed up. Scott was glaring and accusing her of keeping Rogue from them, and Logan was busy sniffing everything, she screams" IF YOU LIFT YOUR LEG AT ANYTHING I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"  
Logan shrugs,while Scott demands "Where ARE they?! "  
" I DON'T know! Do I look like their mother?!"  
Red-faced,Scott states " You just let him take off with her? How do you know he didn't kidnap her again!"  
Wanda crosses her arms " He didn't kidnap her! and last time she could have left anytime,she chose not to! They both told me that! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
They both leave,Logan mumbling something about a trail.

As she re-closed the door,John came back out front and she received a text message from Remy {hey will u tell wade im gone so i cant fix his toaster im sppd 2 go over} Rolling her eyes she types back {k u owe me}. She then heads next door,John in tow. She briefly considers knocking but then hears a strange noise coming from Wade's apartment.

Cautiously opening the door,they walk to find Wade laying on the floor,crying and mumbling to himself. "...What's wrong?" Wanda asks.  
Wade jumps up pointing at the TV and Screams " SOMEONE TiVo'D DAYS OF OUR LIVES OVER MY GOLDEN GIRLS SLOT!" He begins pacing " SOMETHING IS ALWAYS RUINING MY SHOWS,IT'S OVER! BURNING PUPPIES IN FIELDS! ALIENS AND ROBOTS BREEDING! DEMONS AND HUMANS AS ALLIES! NOTHING IS REAL ANYMORE! LIFE IS LIKE A REALLY BAD CARTOON SHOW WHERE EVERYONE WORSHIPS NINJAS! STUPID NINJAS! FOUR SIGNS THAT THE END IS NEAR! SIGN ONE: EVERY CORNER OF NEW YORK CITY HAS A FREAKIN' HOT DOG STAND! HOT DOG STAND! EVERY CORNER! I SWEAR! SIGN NUMBER THREE: WAIT I MEAN SIGN NUMBER TWO: DAYS OF OUR LIVES ISN'T OVER YET I WAS IN WORLD WAR II BUT GOD IT'S OLD! THAT SHOW WILL NEVER END! ANY SHOW THAT GOES PAST LIKE 300 EPISODES HAS BEEN ON TO LONG AND IT'S IN THE THOUSANDS! THE THOUSANDS! I'M TALKING LIKE ONE WITH THREE ZEROS BRO! SIGN NUMBER BUT I'M SERIOUS! THOUSANDS! NINJAS PROBABLY WROTE THAT SHOW! EVIL NINJAS! ANYWAYS SIGN NUMBER, BUT ONE MORE THING ABOUT DAYS OF OUT LIVES, WHY IS IT STILL ON BUT MY NAME IS EARL GOT CANCELED! I MEAN IT WAS LEFT ON A FREAKING CLIFY! A CLIFY! ANYWAYS ON TO SIGN NUMBER THREE: THAT CLIENT EASTWOOD IS STILL MAKING MOVIES! HE'S LIKE PRETTY CLOSE TO BEING MY AGE! IN FACT I THINK WE ARE THE SAME AGE! HE SHOULDN'T BE MAKING MOVIES STILL! AND AND THEY LEFT MY NAME IS EARL ON A CLIFY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHOW! NOW IT'S THE WALKING DEAD, SUPERNATURAL AND OF COURSE HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER AS A TIE BUT SERIOUSLY THEY CANCELLED IT! WHY DID THEY DO THAT TO ME? SIGN NUMBER FOUR: THE FACT I EVEN HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS IS THE FOURTH SIGN THE WORLD IS ENDING! THOSE EVIL NINJAS HAVE ERASED EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD! HEY I SHOULD GO WATCH NARUTO AFTER THIS! HEHE NATURO! WHERE WAS I? OH YEAH THE WORLD IS CRUMBLING UPON IT SELF! JUST LOOK AT THE SKIES! THEY SHOULDN'T BE GREY BUT THEY ARE! THE WORLD IS ENDING AND WE NEED TO GET OVER IT! WE NEED TO GET GUNS AND BOARD UP THE HOUSE FROM ZOMBIES, ROBOTS, EVIL NINJAS, ALIENS AND OF COURSE LAWYERS! ONE MORE THING CAN I BORROW YOUR TV?" Wade had finally stop his an uncomfortable silence,John states " I thought Golden Girls was your favorite show?" Wade turns on him and screams " NO! GOLDEN GIRLS ISN'T A SHOW! IT'S A LEGEND,A PIECE OF ART,REMY PROBABLY STOLD IT! I'M GOING TO GO DEMAND THEM BACK" Wade starts to walk out and Wanda stops him.  
"Um we came over to tell you Remy and Rogue are gone on..." Wanda was stopped by Wade screaming. "YOU KILLED REMY AND ROGUE! NO THE ROMY WILL NEVER HAPPEN NOW! NO! NO! NO! GOD WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO RUIN MY PLANS? IT WAS SUCH A GREAT PLAN TOO! IT HAD SOME MAJOR ACTION, ROMANCE AND OF COURSE MY FAVORITE HUMOR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!? I MEAN I'LL STILL BE YOUR FRIEND...BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM YOU DESTROYED MY ENTIRE PLAN!? WELL I GUESS I CAN'T BLAME YOU THEY ARE KINDA NINJA LIKE AREN'T THEY? WELL I'LL HELP YOU BURY THE BODIES!" Wade said now picking up a shovel and Wanda just rolled her eyes.

" They're gone on VACATION!" Wanda yells. "...oh! Why didn't you say so, why don't we go get a movie,some mexican food,and hang out then?" Wade replies,putting down the shovel and dragging the other two out the door.

~o~O~o~  
Remy suggested they go to Hersey's Pennsylvania first. It had a theme park AND a chocolate factory tour. At the word Chocolate Rogue agreed. They headed off in search of roller coasters and chocolate.

A few hours later,Rogue is happily sitting at a picnic table eating her third chocolate bar. Remy was silently wondering how much candy she could really eat,because halfway through his second bar,his stomach had started to 'd given the rest to her along with his third bar, apparently she intended to eat it all right now.

Fascinated,Remy watched while she finished off his chocolate as well, and then she states " Come on let's go see if we can find any roller coasters" Remy nods,not really feeling up to a coaster right now,but not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend. They quickly join a line for the roller coaster, and before he knows it,they are getting in the front car.

Fifteen minutes later,he emerges from the restroom (that he barely made it to) and Rogue states " Do you feel up to riding again or should we just go find a hotel?" At the idea of going again,Remy runs back into the bathroom. Rogue sighs at pulls out her phone to look for a room near by. She quickly reserves a room for Mr. and Mrs. Robert Lord,to arrive in one hour.

When Remy emerges a second time,looking far to pale, Rogue silently holds out her hand for the keys. They arrive at an inn a few minutes later,and Rogue signs them in while Remy waits on the sofa in the lobby that very much resembles a Victorian parlor. They then go to their room, and notice in addition to the lack of a second bed, there is an old fashioned claw-foot tub,an antique bedroom set, and a wonderful view of the gardens. Remy goes to lie down,while Rogue orders room service and pulls out the laptop to decide where they should go next.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own X-men Evolution, nor do I own Twilight or any landmark/location mentioned in this chapter.

I do not own Deadpool either.

Chapter Five

Rogue wanted to stay at the chocolate wonderland another day (or year) but Remy reminded her they were hiding from Logan,so they set out after a quick breakfast and Rogue bought a bag of candy(store shopping bag,not individual bag). After Hersey's the couple decided to hit Niagara Falls,New York. They arrived a few days later,having decided to take the scenic route up the coast and do the tourist thing. Though they had both lived in New Your for awhile,neither had really explored outside of Bayville and New York were following the popular (according to Google) tourist route to look at the Fall Foliage Week.

They visit a historical village,where they are amazed at the harvest display. They people were dressed in period clothes,and were using farm equipment from the same era. They both found the tour fascinating,especially the guid who led them around,speaking as if it was a play. Several of the other 'players' also gave them information about the time They decided to go to the museum and gift shop. They bought gifts for their roommates and Wade,before eating lunch at the tavern and signing up for a wine tour at a near by vineyard.

They then tour nine vineyards in the next two days,from Rhode Island to Cape Cod. Though neither of them sampled the wine,they both enjoyed the trip. Next they found a place that was showing off how to harvest the Maple trees,and make Maple syrup and candies. (Rogue bought some of the candy and Remy some of the syrup.) Finally they went to an apple orchard to watch the harvest and bought cider. A week and a half after they started out they finally reached Niagara Falls.

~Meanwhile~  
Wanda decides to end John's video game addiction. It's getting ridiculous. He was so bad,she'd actually considered moving to Rogue's bed while they were on vacation. She decided to put her foot waits until John heads to the bathroom,and quickly unhook the system,hiding it in the closet,but leaving the controller,before jumping back into bed.

John returns to their room,and picks back up his controller before realizing the game is gone. He jumps up and starts looking around for ,he then storms out of the room, she shrugs when the front door slams a moment later.

John slams Wade's door open,one would think that walking into a man who's sanity is questionable and sleeps with multiple guns would be a bad idea. But then one would assume that a person was thinking at all,which John was not at this point.

"GIVE ME BACK MY VIDEO GAME YOU FREAKIN' PSYCHOPATHIC FREAK! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY GAMES AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A COMPLETE LIAR WHO LIKES TO SCREW UP OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES SO GIVE IT BACK AND I WON'T HAVE TO BURN YOU HOUSE DO-"  
John was stopped by Wade shooting at him while screaming. "NINJAS! YOU ARE HERE TO STEAL MY WAFFLES AND WEAPONS ARE YOU? I'LL MURDER YOU IN TO NEXT WEEK, YOU EVIL NINJAS! SCREW YOU NINJAS! SCREW YOU!"  
John then kicked the gun out of Wade's hands and yelled. "DIE PSYCHO! GIVE ME BACK MY VIDEO GAME YOU FREAK! DIE! DIE! BURN, BURN OH BURN IN THE FIREY PIT OF HELL YOU EVIL SON OF A-"  
Wade then punched John then he looked at him. "Oh it's just you John, what did you want again? I wasn't really listening, I was just wondering why are you up at like three in the morning?" Wade asked puting down his swords he had just pulled out.  
"YOU STOLE MY VIDEO GAMES! I WANT THEM BACK! NOW! GIVE THEM UP!" John screamed.  
"I didn't steal your stupid video games."  
"YES YOU DID NOW GIVE THEM BACK, YOU THIEF."  
"Wow John I am not a Thief, I am a Merc, a Psychopath and maybe you could even call me a bad friend, but a Thief? NO! I am hurt but what you said I don't steal things I borrow them, and I tell people in advance so if I had borrowed them I would have told you first."  
"YOUR LYING, JUST GIVE IT BACK AND WHAT IS THAT PILE OF CRAP." John said finally seeing the Pile of Stuff in Wade's livingroom.  
"Oh that is stuff I take I mean borrow from my neighbors, besides that I don't think I borrowed it you can go look through it if you like."  
"Wait we're not the only people you screw with."  
"HANG OUT WITH! YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU JUST DON'T ME WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME! Anyways people seem to move away a lot, I wonder why?"  
"Is that Remy's mattress?"  
"Oh yeah I plan on puting something in it for revenge for taping over my Golden Girls."  
"O-okay but where is my video games?"  
"I've told you I don't have them, I'll look and see if I have them but I know I don't and if I do then I will say sorry, okay?"  
"I guess, in the morning I'm coming back to see if you really looking alright?"  
"Alright. Goodnight John."

John walked back home,and flopped onto the couch,if Wade hadn't taken them where were his games? No one else was here. Normally his next guess would be Remy,but Remy was still 'on vacation'. Giggling at the image of Remy's face as they ran out of the house nearly two weeks ago,John decides to just go to bed. Maybe Wade will find them in the morning.

~o~O~o~

Remy is trying to enjoy the Falls, really he is. But it's cold. He hates the cold. Maybe they should have gone here in the summer? Anyway he is doing his best not to look miserable. Rogue is doing her best to think of a good spot to visit next,because Remy is clearly miserable. Just like Hersey' he hadn't clearly enjoyed the Fall Foliage festival she would be worried. He had,so she just needed to try harder to pick places they would both enjoy. Besides she was pretty sure his problem with Hersey's was combing chocolate with roller coasters,so next theme park they would avoid the chocolate.

Shrugging she cuddled closer to him as they stood on the platform to have their picture taken, it really was cold here,hopefully they could do something warmer net time,because she hated the cold as well. After the boat tour, the couple heads to their hotel, they both decided that they wanted a nap before dinner.

Rogue states when they return to their room " I'm frozen,I'm going to take a hot bath, so I can feel my body again.

"Sitting up Remy says" Maybe I'll join you,help warm you up."

Laughing Rogue replies " No I don't think so,nice try", knowing he always says things like that,but is never insulted when she turns him was right,as she hears him chuckle as she closes the door.

After her bath (and his quick shower) they cuddle together to take a nap." Y'know Cher,I'm kinda glad we had to take this vacation. It's been fun,no?" Remy whispers as they fall asleep. Rogue nods in return.  
She mumbles an " I love you." before drifting off. The words wake him instantly,but he is unsure if she meant to say it, or if she was still awake enough to hear him reply " I love you too." Though he did.

The next morning,Rogue suggests they visit the the National Mall in Washington DC. She pointedly ignores the awkward air in their room,she had heard him last night,but was worried this morning,as he seemed so uncomfortable. She decided to ignore it for now. Next time she decides to tell him how she feels,she'll make sure they are both very much awake. Maybe he was nervous she hadn't really meant it? Or maybe he'd just said it as a reflex.

Remy quickly agreed and they headed out right after breakfast. Remy is driving as Rogue chooses the music on the radio. The air between the slowly calms as the morning goes on and with in a couple of hours they are both singing along to the radio.

They stop for lunch at another local diner similar to the one at home. After a brief discussion,they both order burgers and shakes. When the food arrives,they wolf it down as if they hadn't eaten in weeks,much to the shock of their waitress. With in twenty minutes of arriving,they are back on the road. Soon they are loudly singing again,completely unaware that Logan had just left Niagara Falls,he really wasn't very far behind them at all.

They arrive in DC that evening. They check into their hotel,and plan to actually look around the next using the alias Mr & Mrs Lord. They order room service and settle in for the night. After they eat they decide to watch a movie.

Remy randomly flips through the movie channels. Five minutes,Four channels and Six screams later, they turn off the TV. Nothing was on but Twilight. Nothing. At all.

" How about we play a card game instead?" Remy asks after they had both calmed down.  
" Sure,how about cribbage? I know how to score with out a board." Rogue replies.  
Remy snorts at the 'score' wording, then states " Sure that sounds good"  
Because Remy had never played before,Rogue actually managed to win the first game. But after the fourth one,they decided to quit for the night.

The next day they tour the mall, visit the museums many of which Remy had been to before (some after hours with family members). He was as always impressed with the museums,he always had enjoyed history. It overjoyed him to learn that Rogue did as spent hours touring them and the monuments, joining in on guided tours once or twice,but re splitting from them whenever the guilds led to an area they had already explored.

Finally as the sun began to set,they decided that they were tired. They ordered dinner from a pizzeria before heading back to their hotel. They then sat on the bed,eating the pizza as it sat between them and tried to decide where to go next.

~meanwhile~

A scream jerks John from sleep . He jumps to his feet lighter ready,trying to decide where the sound had came from,when Wanda appears pushing Wade in front of her,clad in only a towel with soap still in her hair. " Take. Care. Of. HIM." she says to John before heading back to the bathroom.

John blinks after his girlfriend for a moment before his mind catches up to his eyes. He then turns on Wade "WADE! WHY DID YOU WALK IN ON **MY** GIRLFRIEND IN THE SHOWER?! WHAT DID YOU SEE?! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SEEN ANYTHING! I SWEAR,YOU ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE, INAPPROPRIATE,IMMATURE PERSON I KNOW! **AND** I KNOW REMY AND VICTOR!" John screams flicking his lighter open and closed.  
Wade chuckles and states " Yeah, I'm Inappropriately Awesome!" sitting casually on their couch and turning on their TV.  
" NO WADE! YOU SUCK! YOU HAVE NO DEFINITION OF BOUNDARIES!" continues John,while he wondered how pissed Wanda would be if he caught Wade on fire in the house. " WE KEEP TELLING YOU,YOU HAVE TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING A CLOSED DOOR!"  
Wade nods,clearly no longer listening,Wade then interrupts to state " In my defence,I figured you were in there too,and I wanted to tell you that I looked through the entire pile. I don't have your game." Wade clearly thought that this would diffuse John's temper.  
John was shocked into a lower tone as he states " Why would I be in there too? Wait! Never mind. We don't do that kind of thing Wade. We aren't to that stage of our relationship and why am I explaining this to you?!"  
Wade stares at John before shrugging" I donno, people tell me stuff all the time. Guess I just got that whole you-can-trust-me-vibe"  
John scoffs at the idea that anyone would trust Wade. On the other hand,he had never heard the man gossip about real people. His shows,yes. Well,and sometimes he does that weird thing where he talks about 'other realities'... but he never told secrets,so maybe people did trust him with information.

" Anyway. Stay out of bathrooms. And knock on locked doors,Wade. Sooner or later you're going to end up alienating your friends with your rude behavior, and then you won't be welcome anymore." John states patiently,as if he were speaking to a child. Wade nods, and John goes to check on Wanda.

John knocks,remembering his own advice and enters the bathroom. Wanda is still in the shower,but the curtain is pulled completely shut,so John can't accidentally see anything." Hey,are you okay?I mean you're not still upset?" John asks.  
" Wade is an idiot. But I'm okay. I AM still mad at him though." Wanda replies.

John tells her he doesn't blame her and that he'll do his best to get rid of Wade before she comes out. After she says that's fine he heads back out front and demands Wade leaves. Wade stares at him for a moment,before stating " I have to go continue my investigation on the new tenant anyway. I think he may be the one who took your game. He seems shifty to me." Before getting up and walking out the front door.  
John shakes his head. The new guy had just moved in yesterday. There was no way he had stolen John's he had done so before moving in and then had moved in anyway. That would be completely insane.

* * *

**a/n: the next chapter will not be ready until sometime next week :)** please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, X-men Evolution,or any locations visited here  
A/N: When you see ~~~~ in this chapter,it's switching between couples

Sorry this Chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones.

* * *

Chapter Six

A few days later,John and Wanda go out to dinner. John had made reservations at the nicest place in town,he had the entire night planned. Admittedly,he was nervous. He intended to ask Wanda to marry him, but he was scared she'd say no or something.

They decide to visit the south,Rogue wanted to go to Mississippi. They were about forty-five miles from the border,when they remembered why they never go there. Because it's to close to his people. And because she had made kind of a scene when she left.

They arrive at the restaurant,and are seated quickly. They had just finished ordering,and John was attempting to think of a small talk subject (not an easy task when your entire mind is consumed with scenarios revolving around the ring in his pocket) when Kurt walked up to them.  
" Where is my sister? I know that man took off with her again." Kurt demanded loudly.  
" She's on vacation,with her boyfriend, I don't know where they're at right now" Wanda replied,looking irritated.  
" How can you not know where they are,you live with them!" Kurt demanded.  
" They didn't plan out where they were going,it was a road trip." John replies,while trying to think of a way to get rid of Kurt.  
Wanda snorts at the 'plan out' comment. The entire trip had been spur of the moment. She was still planning her revenge as well. They had left them with Kitty's cooking. For that they must pay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They then stop for the night to decide where they wanted to go next. Remy goes out after they settle into their room,to pick up dinner,while Rogue takes a shower. He was walking back to the car after picking up the Chinese take out,when he paused at the window of a jewelry store. After contemplating for a moment,he went in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy arrives at their room,just as Rogue is setting the table. He helps her lay out the meal, silently. After they eat,largely in silence, Remy pulls out the box in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" How could you let him just take her like that?" Kurt demands. He had been growing steadily louder,and now the manager was making his way over to them.  
" Because,she's an adult who willing went on a road trip with her boyfriend! Why would we try to stop them?" Wanda states as the manager arrives at the table.  
" I am sorry ,sir, but going to have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing the other customers" The manager states.  
"Thank God" Wanda mutters while Kurt is drug away,protesting. John clears his throat as their dinner arrives,he had intended to wait until the end of dinner to ask her, but he was now worried they would be interrupted again.

" Wanda, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to ever spend a single day away from you. Will you marry me?" John asks pulling out the ring. The ring was a simple princess cut small diamond on a gold band.

" Anna, I've wanted to ask you something,since practically the first time we met. I knew the first time I saw you,that despite technically being on opposite sides of the fight,we were meant to be together. I Love you Anna,and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" Remy says as he opens the box to reveal a emerald tear drop cut ,with two smaller rubies on either side,set on a white gold band.

" Yes! Oh course I'll marry you!" Wanda says, Hugging John. " But you may want to work on your speeches is the future,that sounded borderline stalkerish"  
" Well it works for Remy" John replies,shrugging.

" Yes!" Rogue yells,jumping into Remy's arms." I'll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."  
Later that evening,They decided to head west. They wanted to hit the casinos in Vegas, and see the coast. After planning the next leg of their trip,the couple head to bed. They intend to set off early the next morning.  
Rogue considers calling Wanda to tell her the good news,but decides it's too late in the evening,by the time she thinks of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Wanda wakes the next morning she decides that she's getting her revenge today. Though she is still in a good mood, excited and happy about her impending wedding,she still feels that Remy and Rogue were wrong to leave them to the mercy of Kitty.

Wanda steps into the southerners room and states " They have way to much stuff anyway".Before pulling out garbage bags and packing boxes. With in an hour she had everything the other couple owned packed up. She even dismantled Remy's bed. She'd taken the bedding from Rogue's bed.

She even took away their photographs and Journals. She then calls John to help her get rid of it all. They put everything the other couple has in the storage unit in the basement.

They then decide to park their car in the long term garage and fly to Vegas. With in a few hours they are in the hotel. The hotel they decided to stay in has a casino attached as well as a wedding chapel. They couple,however,doesn't really notice the chapel after seeing it when they arrived.

After checking into their room,they hit the casino. Remy joins a card game quickly while Rogue decides to play the slots for awhile. Both are up most of the night before finally heading to bed around four am. Both had also won a great deal.

Wade spotted John and Wanda as they took down the final load. He froze when he saw the heavy mattress between them. " NOOOOOOOOOO! You can't move out! You just can't. I'm sorry I don't know where your game went John,but is it really worth throwing our friendship away? Please,please just don't move away. If you move I'll be stuck living with a bunch of Phychos. I don't think I can handle it! " Wade rants,as he walks up to the couple. " This is about the shower thing isn't it? I swear Wanda I didn't see anything,and I really did think John was in there too. Please just stay here and- Hey is that an engagement ring?! When did you guys get engaged? No one ever tells me anything. We should go celebrate! I'll buy. There's this great new Mexican restaurant downtown, I bet it not even crowded this time of day! Hey where are you planning on moving to anyway. Is it near by,are you guys still going to come see me? I really wish you weren't moving, but I can help if you need. Here Wanda let me take that end for you, are Remy and Rogue moving too,where are those guys anyway,I haven't seen them in a few weeks. Are they okay? You killed them didn't you? What did they do? What did you do with the bodies?" Wade says in his usual enthusiastic manner.  
" um Wade,we aren't moving,we're just putting some stuff in our storage unit downstairs." John says as the elevator begins it's decent." And Remy and Rogue are on vacation remember? We came over and told you a couple of weeks ago."  
"Oh yeah I remember now. Why'd they run off like that anyway?" Wade questions.  
" Because they're hiding from Logan" Wanda says her voice slightly muffled by the mattress.  
" Oh I see." Wade says " There no way that'll work. He'll find them and be even more angry over whatever they did because they tried to hide"  
" Oh but they covered their tracks well. They plan to tell everyone that they just went on a vacation,that way they can claim they had no idea that he was looking for them." John states.  
" Yeah,that'll never work" states Wade. " 100 says he sees right through that story"  
" 100 says that Remy talks his way out of it. After all this is Remy. He's good at talking his way out of things." John replies. Wanda rolls her eyes as the pair agree on the terms of their bet and the elevator opens.

Wade helps them carry it over to their storage unit,which he notices is quite full. He gives them a questioning look,so Wanda explains her revenge. Nodding Wade walks away, stating something about chimichangas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remy and Rogue rent another car and head towards California,planing on visiting the beach and a couple of theme parks. It's not that far of a drive and they arrive late that evening,checking into their hotel just after dinner.  
They then decide to hit the beach before bed. Remy also states that they need to go shopping the next day. They hadn't packed very much,and didn't really have anything to wear anymore. Rogue agrees and they head to bed.

~meanwhile~

Logan has tracked them as far as Vegas, He follows their trail to the casino. At first he finds nothing wrong,aside from missing them again. Then he notices their scents near the chapel, with a sinking feeling he follows them up to their suite. Which was a honeymoon suite. Now really disturbed,Logan calls Charles. "I think she went and married that idiot." He says when Charles answers.  
" ...Who?" Charles questions  
" Rogue! I've been tracking them for weeks! I just found their trail outside a chapel...they stayed in the honeymoon suite" Logan practically growls.  
" Are you certain,Logan?" Charles states calmly " Perhaps they were simply looking around."  
"...I don't know Chuck. I can't figure out their movements at all." Logan states " They seem to be picking places to go at random. I can't find a pattern at all."  
" Maybe there isn't one. Maybe they truly just went on a vacation." Charles states,rubbing his temples.

"...Maybe. I'm gonna head back,I'll talk to them when they return." Logan states.

He didn't know what to think. He was hoping Chuck was right,but he also knew they'd been by the chapel. Hopeful, it wasn't to late to talk some sence into the girl, Logan headed in the direction of Bayville. Meanwhile, he needed to get back,because there were other kids that needed his attention.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda admitted to herself that she was tired of John freaking out over his game. She dug it out of their closet,and handed it back to him.  
" Hey,John,look what I found!" Wanda states holding out the game.  
John looks up,and yells " YES! you found it! Where was it?"  
Wanda shrugs and he starts hooking it back watches him for a moment before going to make lunch. With in twenty minutes she remembers why she'd taken it to begin with,because John was crazy. He hadn't even looked at her when she had brought him his lunch,he'd barely acknowledged she was there. Wanda decides to go shopping for awhile. Then they were going to talk about limiting how much he played.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution

a/n: I'm not completely happy with this chapter,but I had to rewrite it from memory,as my computer crashed and ate this chapter ( along with my notes,and chapter to a couple of other stories) I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Chapter Seven

Scott pounded on their door early in the morning,long before Wanda or John were ready to be up. Groaning,Wanda stumbled to the front door,she had barely opened it when he pushed past her,saying " Okay this has gotten beyond ridiculous I'm here to collect Rogue! I know she thinks that she's fine,but she isn't,she's living with a bunch of criminals and ignoring her friends."

Wanda crosses her arms as he talks before stating herself." First of all,this is MY house,you can't just walk in. Secondly,Rogue is an adult,who is more than capable of making her own choices. Also, Did it ever occur to you to not slander your host! Unwilling host as I am,I refuse to sit here and listen to what a horrible person I am,or what horrible people the guys are. You don't know anything about just make assumptions BESIDES! She's not even here! Now get out of my house before I hex you into next year!"

Scott sputtered in shock over her outburst,as John came out of the bedroom,lighter out, and Wade burst through the front door,with his swords drawn. Wanda was still glaring,and seriously considering hexing the idiot who decided to wake her for for his stupid rant. Scott seemed unaffected by the threats from three sides. He was convinced that somehow they were keeping Rogue here against her will. Why would she want to be here,when she could be at the mansion with her real friends ?

Wade says " WHAT IS IT? ARE THE NINJAS ATTACKING ?! THE NINJAS ARE ATTACKING AREN'T THEY? IT'S OKAY YOU CAN TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Wanda calmly replies " No Wade,there aren't any ninjas,just this idiot who's trying to start trouble."

"Is this the idiot who's trying to break up the Romy?" Wade whispers in a voice loud enough for the entire room to hear. Wanda nods and Wade turns to Scott.

" YOU! Why do you want to ruin everything! Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to get them together?! They BELONG together! Isn't bad enough that the writers destroyed them in the comic-verse, or that they paired her with BOBBY in the movie-verse?! Now you want to destroy this universe as well! I won't allow it. Go get out, find yourself your comic-verse blond and destroy your own life. Stay out of everyone else's'!." Wade continues to mutter as he walks into the kitchen, about various 'crimes' against his favorite couple.

"...Did you understand any of that?" Scott questions.

" No. Most of the time he's like that,it's best just to nod and stay out of his way." John replies, while Wanda continues to glare.

Scott nods and turns to leave. Neither Remy or Rogue had emerged from the bedrooms during the outburst, therefore they must still be gone. Wanda is even more livid as he leaves. How dare he wake her,bust into her home,accuse her and her friends of being thugs,and then just leave with out even the slightest hint of an apology.

John,realizing she was getting angrier by the minute,does the first thing he can think of...he sets the curtains on fire. " JOHN!" Wanda yells,as she puts out the fire. "What have I said about lighting fires in the house?!"

" Only burn my own things,and don't get myself killed." John states as he walks into the kitchen. She was pissed at him now,but she'd calm down a lot faster then if he had left her to stew about Mr Stick-Up-His-Butt.

" Wade how'd ya like to play a game?" John asks Wade,who was staring at the coffee pot.

~Meanwhile~

After flying back to their car, Remy and Rogue decide it's time to head home. They plan on just stopping where ever they feel like instead of having any real destination.

A couple of hours later,they stop for the night in a dingy roadside motel. Remy,feeling they have overused his alias,making it far to easy for Logan to track, has them check in under " Anna Raven" plus one. After they get to their room,which is tiny and worn, but clean, they order a pizza and decide to watch TV for awhile.

They decide against attempting any movies,thanks to their last attempt, but find a rerun of Rogue's favorite Zombie show on. The pizza arrives halfway through,and Rogue hushes them without looking away from the tv. Remy shrugs as he tips the Deliveryman, and sits back down next to her,handing her a soda.

" You want any pizza,or do you want to wait until your show's over?" Remy asks,while trying to hug her. She shrugs off his arm while grabbing a slice and hushes him. Chuckling at his future wife,Remy decides to take a shower.

She finally notices he's no longer in the room,during a commercial break, he comes back out just as she notices. "... I'm sorry I was ignoring you." She says.

" Tha's okay. I know how it is,and you haven't been able to watch in a few weeks." Remy says as he pulls his shirt back on. He comes over and grabs another slice of pizza, cuddling up to her before the commercial is over.

After the show,they decide to head to bed, wanting to set out early the next morning. Despite there being two beds in the room,they decide to share,they've gotten used to sleeping next to each other during their vacation. Neither really notice the irony as being in bed together was why they ran off to begin with.

~meanwhile~

"Video games will burn out your brains and dig right into your skull! You don't believe me, John do you know what one plus one million times three is? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE VIDEO GAMES HAVE BURNED OUT YOUR SKULL AND OR BRAIN! LISTEN TO ME JOHN THERE IS THERE VERY LITTLE TIME! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! SPEAKING OF VIDEO GAMES DO YOU HAVE STILL HAVE THE PS2? Because I would love to borrow it. HEY IS THAT A RABBIT! LOOK AT THE PICTURE OVER THERE IS THAT A RABBIT? ANYWAYS YOUR BRAIN IS DEAD! HOW WILL YOU EVER LEARN HOW TO LOVE IF YOUR BRAIN IS BURNED OUT? THAT IS WHY YOU NEED TO HELP THE ORPHANS IN AFRICA! I L-OVE YOU GUYS YOUR THE BEST FRIENDS A GUY COULD ASK FOR! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOUR OFF THE HOOK MISTER." Wade had thrown down the controller and was pacing back and forth in front of the television. He had lost the third game in a row. John was just glad he hadn't decided to punish the game like he did the toaster.

" umm, Wade, I know it sucks,but it's just a game. AND I've played a lot more then you." John replies. Wade flops back down on the couch,and picks back up the controller.

" I'M TELLING YOU THIS GAME IS DESTROYING YOUR LIFE! Games are evil they distract you from the real world. Then the next thing you know everything's screwed up. You haven't paid your rent in like four months,your girlfriend moved out, the food in the fridge is gone bad,the restaurant on the corner no longer sells chimichangas, your shows have been canceled. You haven't taken a job in so long people are starting to think you're dead. BEA AURTHER has died! DIED!oh my god,Bea died!How can I go on with out her?HEY is anyone else hungry?! let's go get some 's this great place right around the corner that sells the best Chimichangas HEY WANDA! You wanta come to lunch with us? WE'RE GETTING CHIMICHANGAS! Hey were's Wanda? I thought she was right here when we sat down. How long have we been playing anyway?! Holy Crap! It's Tuesday! We've been playing for an entire day! I wonder if Wanda went to get us some food? I hope she gets some Tacos. I love Tacos. What were we talking about?Hey where'd you get that rabbit picture anyway? That painting is totally awesome! Why is the rabbit wearing clothes? Who dresses a rabbit? Did you torture that poor creature with clothing? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Before Wade could work himself up into some weird animal cruelty rant,John stated " Piotr PAINTED it. It's Peter Rabbit...from the children's story. Wanda's out getting us all some burgers and we've only been playing about four hours."

" Oh okay then,I hope she grabs some onion rings,oh!oh! and a chocolate shake. I would marry her if she gets me a chocolate shake!" Wade begins.

"...I"M marrying her,I already asked her." John replies,turning back to the game.

Before Wade could respond again,Wanda came back in, with their food including the chocolate shakes The guys had asked for when she left. Wade wraps her into a huge hug. But before John could react,Wanda hexed , shrugging Wade grabbed his food and sat back down. The couple shrug again begin eating as well.

~ A couple days later~

Remy and Rogue finally arrive home, in the middle of the night. They decide to just head to bed,and worry about telling everyone they're home in the quietly as possible they sneak into their room...and stop in horror.

All of their things are gone. Even Rogue's bed. Remy's mattress is on the floor in the corner,but it looks suspiciously lumpy... Who would have done this? Maybe they didn't live here anymore? Rogue walks back out front. No all of their things were out there, including photographs of the four of them and the painting Piotr had given them as a house-warming present.

They go back to their room, where Remy pulls out his staff,and cautiously pokes his mattress,while Rogue prepares to run. When it doesn't move or squeak, they move closer to look at it. Someone had cut it open, stuffed it with something,and then stitched it closed.

Cautiously, Remy pulled it flat. it still didn't make any noises or anything. Shrugging Remy decides to sit on it... and the worst smell they had ever encountered spills from it. Jumping back up,Remy holds his nose,while Rogue rushes to open the window.

She then leans over it,and gently slices the stitches with the pocket knife she took out of Remy's pocket. She reaches in,and pulls out the first rotten had painted two dozen eggs, a goldish color, and sewn them into Remy's mattress! Remy's trying to decide if it was Wade or John who had done this,when Wanda and John come into the room,holding their noses.

" What is that smell?!" Wanda demands,seeing their room mates are home.

" Spoiled Eggs. Someone put them inside Remy's bed." Rogue says,suspiciously.

" That's what he put in there?! He could've warned us." John yells.

" Who?" Rogue questions. "Wade." The other three reply.

" What?" inquires Wade behind them. Nobody jumps this time,they have all grown accustomed to him just walking in.

" Why did you put a bunch of eggs in my bed?" Remy demands.

" Because you taped over my Golden Girls marathon! It was an injustice that could not be ignored! How was the vacation by the way? Did Logan ever catch up to you,I know he was trying to." Wade states.

" You taped over my poker tournament and Rogue's zombie show! Your show was revenge. You don't get revenge on a revenge. That's just stupid." Remy states.

" Where'd you put all our stuff?" Rogue interrupts.

" That wasn't me...was it?" Wade replies looking over at the other couple.

" No that was us. We got rid of everything you own! You LEFT us with Kitty. Kitty making food. You didn't even try to save us." Wanda states.

" When Kitty cooks,it's every man for himself. Everyone knows that Wanda." Rogue says.

" Yes but then you ran away. I had to deal with Kitty,Scott,and Logan! I swear I kept waiting for Logan to piss on the floor or something. Then he left,and everything was okay again. Then a few days ago Scott came back. He wanted to die. I know he did cause he wouldn't shut up. He almost did too." Wanda rants.

John pulls out his lighter,prepared to burn Remy's mattress if Wanda gets up set again. Wanda is now glaring at the southerners,who are freaking out over losing everything they enjoying the show for a few minutes,Wanda hands them the key before they annoy her,saying " Your crap's in the storage in the basement. Have fun." Before heading out of the room,calling for John to follow her. Wade shrugs and offers to help them grab their things. It took them about three hours to get everything back upstairs,unpacked and put away. They decided to leave Remy's bed frame for now. It was late,and he wouldn't be using it anyway. Wade even offers to help Remy carry out the ruined mattress,revenge over,he was no longer mad at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-men Evolution

A/N: {words} text messaging

Chapter Eight  
The sun had not yet risen,when they were woken to someone pounding on their door. Wanda screams into her pillow in frustration. Why do people insist in waking her this early? She starts to throw her blankets off,when she hears Rogue stumble down the hall.  
_Good_,she thinks,l_et her handle those idiots now_. Wanda then rolls over attempting to fall back to sleep. John is stirring in the next bed,pretty much guaranteeing that she not be able to go back to sleep. Still she lies there hoping he won't decide to wake her.

Rogue yanks open the front door,not really wanting to deal with anyone right now. After having to move all of their things back upstairs last night, and then assemble them at least partly, she had only been in bed about an hour. Logan is standing on the other side of the door. How he knew they were back,was a question for when her brain was more awake.

Logan sniffed the air,and crinkled his nose. Rogue smelled like a combination of Rotten eggs, Remy's after shave, and Jasmine. (in her defence, she DID shower,hence the jasmine, and air out the room. At this point the only one who can still smell the eggs are Logan,and those with heightened senses like him.)  
" Why do you smell like Gumbo,Stripes?" Logan demands.  
" Because I just spent the last few weeks in a car him him,then I shared a room with him, and he's sleeping in my bed right now" Rogue replies,she had meant to leave this last part in her head,but it was things-you-should-never-say filters weren't on yet.  
"He WHAT?!" Logan demands,pushing past her into her apartment.

"He's sleeping. in. our. bed. " Rogue replies. She'd already said it once,why try to hide it now.  
" I thought you shared a room with Wanda?" Logan questions,while trying to decide which door is her bedroom. He knew he should've spent the extra ten thousand for the floor plan.

" I used to, like a few months ago. But John likes to stay up late. Wanda can sleep through it,but Remy can't." Rogue replied.  
" ... But why are you sharing a bed?" Logan questions.

" Why don't you ask your friend Wade. He's the one that ruined Remy's bed by putting rotten eggs in the mattress." Rogue states,while crossing her arms.  
" So why didn't he take the couch then." Logan asks. He is mentally strangling Wade now. He'd hired Wade to keep an eye on her, not create situations where they were pressed closer together.

" Why should he when I have a perfectly functional Double sized bed. After all, we've been sharing most of our vacation anyway." Rogue states.  
Logan growls at this knowledge. Sure he'd been in almost all their hotel rooms with hours of them leaving,but he had been pretending that one of them (Remy) had taken the floor. She just had to go and ruin this false scenario for him.

Remy stumbles out front at this point,completely unaware of the danger that awaits him in the had just woken, and decided to go looking for his fiancée. Completely unaware of having company,he was wearing just his sleep pants under an open robe,with no shirt. Logan took offence to this, possibly because Rogue was dressed in a simple long t-shirt,with a robe as well. Therefore He felt neither one of them were wearing enough you combine that, with the fact that he just learned that they'd been sharing a room for months,and a bed for weeks, and you get an extremely angry Wolverine.  
Remy looks at Logan, eyes slightly unfocused,as he is still mostly asleep. Though he is normally an extremely light sleeper,he hadn't slept much in the last couple days. Plus he'd spent an hour in the shower trying to scrub the egg smell off,so he'd only been asleep for about thirty minutes.

" YOU!" Logan yells,pointing at Remy.  
"What?!" Remy replies,still not completely aware.  
" Why are you sleeping in Rogue's bed?!" Logan demands " Are you TRYING to ruin her life?!"  
" And how is sharing a bed with my fiancée ruining her life?" Remy replies, now completely awake,and angry. " I love her,I would NEVER hurt her! Unlike you,who manages to hurt her every time you speak to her."  
"fiancée?!" Logan demands. " When did that happen?"  
" While we were on vacation" Rogue answers, and continues when Logan opens his mouth " And no I'm not pregnant,no there isn't a chance I'm pregnant! Please, for once just get over whatever grudge it is you have against Remy and be happy for me!"

Remy walks over to his future bride and hugs her,while glaring at Logan.  
" We've had this conversation before,Logan, I know you hate me. We all do. But why do you insist on hurting her like this?" Remy states " You really need to stop implying that no one really loves her. Because not only is it a bald-faced lie, but it hurts her every time. Yes, I asked Roguey to marry me. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her more than anything else in the world. And if you can't stop hurting her, I'm going to have to ban you from my home."

Logan stares at him blankly for a moment,before grunting what sounded like a congratulations, before walking out the bumped into him in the hall,as Wade began to walk in. Wade looks at Remy,then back out at Logan, then he sighs and pulls out his wallet. Muttering to himself,he walks into John and Wanda's then throws a pair of fifty dollar bills on John's bed while stating ." Fine Remy really can talk himself out of anything."

"Wait!" Wanda suddenly states,suddenly jumping out of bed and rushing out front, Wade and John look at each other and shrug. whatever it was,it wasn't them.  
" Rogue!" Wanda yells,as she reaches the living room," You two are getting married ,too?!"  
Rogue looks up,from the hug Remy had pulled her into,tears suddenly forgotten. " Yes! What do you mean 'too'?"  
Wanda silently holds out her hand, Rogue gasps and does the same. Both women dissolve quickly into giggles,causing Remy to join John and Wade, as they stared in horror from the hallway.

"There. are. TWO. Goth. Girls. giggling. Clearly the world is ending. Have you EVER seen either one of them do this?! Let alone both of them" John whispers to the other two men, who nod, as they slowly back down the hall. The other two would never admit it, but they agreed with John. That was scary. It was like Rogue and Wanda somehow channeled Jean and Kitty.

The men retreat to the safety of Remy's room before Remy and John turn to each other and congratulate each other over the upcoming weddings. As they begin describing to each other how they had asked,Wade screams.

" OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE,I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU TWO ARE BUT I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK! THE FRIENDS I KNOW WOULDN'T BE GUSHING LIKE A PAIR OF SCHOOLGIRLS, NOR WOULD THEIR GIRLFRIENDS BE FREAKING OUT LIKE A PAIR OF CHEERLEADERS! I know the author wrote it this way because she thought the image was funny,and now she's threatening to make me suddenly develop the need to sing random Disney songs if I don't shut up, but I CAN NOT TAKE THIS CRAZINESS ANYMORE! Oh look,it's a pretty light,where'd the pretty light come from? I wonder what would happen if I chased the light,no that would be bad because then I'd look like a kitty, KITTY! Why was Rogue acting like Kitty! Next thing you they're going to go on some crazy all day shopping out your credit cards and wearing pink,is that what you want? I didn't think so. I'm hungry! WE NEED WAFFLES! The author says I'm not allowed anymore sugar because I'm too hyper! I'm not hyper I'm DISTURBED! YOU ARE ALL SO WEIRD! And this is me saying this! me DEADPOOL! WADE FREAKIN' WILSON! I . just. can't. take. this. anymore. ROMY FOREVER!" and with that Wade jumped out Remy's window,neglecting to open it first,and ran off in the direction of the mall. The other two stare after him for a moment, before they continue with their previous conversation.

~0~  
Wanda and Rogue had been happily chatting for about thirty minutes, when something occurred to Rogue. " Oh God! I just thought of something. I don't want a scene at my Wedding... and the way they've been acting,they will make a scene." Rogue then groans and leans back into the couch cushion.

Wanda pales and states " Oh Sh-! My Dad's gonna expect an invitation,and so's my brother!"Wanda soon joins Rogue in the 'buried' position.

Which is how the guys found them,ten minutes later. They froze in the doorway, wondering why their girls' suddenly looked so depressed. They move cautiously into the room,in case it was something they had done.  
Remy crouches in front of Rogue,while John leans on the couch next to Wanda. These were the safest potions to be in if they turned angry, they had learned. Remy starts,as Rogue was less likely to destroy the house, by gently taking her hand.  
" Roguey? Are you okay?" Remy asked.  
" I-I can't have them at my wedding Remy. I just can't. They'll ruin the entire thing. " Rogue whispered,Wanda was nodding in agreement.  
"... who?" John asks,hugging Wanda.  
" My Family" Wanda states at the same time as Rogue stated " The X-men"  
"Oh" John and Remy reply. Both men quickly trying to think of a solution,to avoid having to have their 'girls' upset. The Girls had also been trying to think of a solution. It appeared that all four came to the same solution at the same time.  
" Vegas!" all four said together.

" We even saw the perfect Chapel while we were there!" Rogue announces. Wanda excitedly looks at her stating " Really?!" before the girls run off to Wanda's room to look it up on her computer.  
" Now all we have to do is make sure none finds out until after the wedding" Remy states to John.  
"...Wade already knows." John reminds him.  
Then Remy remembered,Wade was 'working' for Logan, and possibly Magneto,they had never been clear on that. This was bad,this was 'we are going to die bad, not this is going to suck bad. Because even if the somehow manage to live through their future in-laws,how were they going to survive their future wives.

There was only one thing left to do,they had to shut Wade up. That in and of itself was a problem. Wade didn't shut up. Ever. So what were they going to do?  
"...I think our only option is to kill him." John states.  
" Non,I don't he can die." Remy replies,shaking his head.  
" Then maybe we can tie him up and mail him somewhere,like the south pole."  
"...John,you've been watching to many cartoons,that won't work."Remy said,now pacing.  
" I know! We can pay him off." Remy says.  
"...What if he won't take it." John asks.  
" He'll take it he always does." Remy replied,while waking out of the out his phone. He begins texting.  
{heywade}  
{REMY!}  
{whereru}

{r u home}  
{nope,mall bout to meet claws}

{donttellhimboutwedding!}

{heknowsabouttheengagement}

{okay,chill}

A few minutes later,Remy left to pay Wade to be quiet, the others hopeful his plan would work. He walked next door,silently handing Wade a check,as Wade assured Logan on the phone that nothing new to report. Hanging up, he then states.

" So when you go to elope in Vegas, I'm going with you." ( there were listening devices around the apartment,he just hadn't past them on to Logan, Remy had found a few,but had been worried he hadn't found them all,he'd only been looking since last night.)  
Remy quickly agrees and leaves before Wade can begin a tangent. Going home he says " Okay,I gave him the check,and he invited himself to the wedding,but he also already diverted Logan." They all sigh. Dealing with Wade wasn't going to be fun,but at least they weren't going to have trouble hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

**A/N: I am so,so sorry for the delay in this chapter's release! Hectic weekend !**

**The songs listed in this chapter were for mangagurlz (who loves all these songs) **

Chapter Nine

In March,the two couples decided that waiting any longer would be pressing their luck with Wade's ability to keep quiet about anything. So,they decide now was the time to head out, especially as the rumor mill claimed Logan would be back from his latest little 'vacation' tomorrow.

Wade arrived,with two suitcases and a carry on in hand. He had an additional pair of suitcases in the hall.  
"...Wade,you know we're only going to be gone for the week right?" John asks,spying Wade's bags and marveling that the man had managed to pack more than both the women,combined.

Wade nods before stating " I know, I was looking at my luggage,and asked myself if it looked right,and then I decided 'To hell with it' and that I could just rough it. I did think about mailing the rest,but I didn't know what hotel we're staying in."  
John rolls his eyes at this,and heads back to help Wanda with her luggage. She had a suitcase and a carry on, however,when he had tried to shove his things in with hers,she had freaked out on him. He had then quickly decided that $ 38 wasn't really that picked up his own suitcase as well as Wanda's luggage and went back out front.

Meanwhile, Remy and Rogue finished packing as well, they had a suitcase,a garment bag,and two carry ons,as they didn't mind mingling their from the many weeks of vacation,but they were used to it. They quickly join the others. Wanda was surprised by their lack of luggage, but Wade seemed almost ...insulted by the couple's luggage.

" Wait! You're going to your Wedding-slash-Honeymoon with only ONE bag?! What do you plan on wearing?" Wade demands.  
" Wade,some people don't feel the need to pack their entire wardrobe to be gone a week,as shocking as that is to you." Remy states,gesturing towards Wade's luggage.  
Wade gasps before stating " I can not believe this! How can you possibly think you have enough clothing? Fine I guess you can just go shopping while we're gone."  
Wanda and Rogue rolls their eyes at him before heading out,the men quickly follow.

~O~

Several exhausting hours later (John insisted it was days) they arrived a their hotel. They quickly check in before Rogue and Remy decided they needed immediately play some poker,so dumping their luggage on the other three,they head off to the casino.

A few hours later, the pair returns to their suite. The two couples (and Wade) were staying in an apartment-like suite until the weddings,that were booked for the following day. The suite had two bedrooms,a sitting room with a pull out bed, and a kitchenette. There was a bathroom attached to each bedroom.

Wanda,John, and Wade were watching television and waiting for room service when Remy and Rogue arrived. Dinner rode up with them in the elevator,and so they all sat down to eat. John then changed the channel,and was sitting back down when Wade suddenly jumped up and pointed at the television,before screaming.

" Beware the pink dancing Christmas trees! They are out to get us all! Sure they look all nice and pretty,like there's nothing they would do to harm you, but that's just to lull you into a false sense of security, and pow they strike! I know you do not believe me, but they are dangerous!" Wade begins pacing in front of the window " I wonder if they are mutant trees? They are after all, pink...and dancing... in am I the only one who can see the danger that these trees rest of you just sit here and watch them as if there's nothing in the world out of the ordinary with this! Just look at them! Oh Shit, and now they're singing! Singing ,Dancing, Pink Christmas trees in JUNE! "

The others stare at him blankly, John wonders if it would help to point out that it's a children's cartoon show...and that he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be Christmas trees. Wade was now waving his gun around still ranting about the trees, and the others slowly backed out of the room. Hopefully he would get over it soon, because they wanted to go the bed at some point. Remy briefly considered correcting Wade. After all,it was March,not June. He decided potentially getting shot wasn't something anyone should do the day before their wedding.

They had just reached the elevator,when Wade rushed out of their room,fully armed. They wondered how he managed to get his weapons past airport security,but now wasn't the time to ask. He spotted them,despite the attempt to hide behind a group of tourists.  
" Ah Good,there you are! Come, We're off to destroy the evil Christmas Trees,before they can take over the world! The tyranny must end,there is no way we can just let this go. Your all X-men after all aren't you?" Wade states as he rushes to them.  
" No." Come three voices as Rogue's adds " Not anymore."

" Wait,What?! You're NOT X-men?! What. the. hell?! Then why are you always disappearing and running off to do stuff! Have you been avoiding me?! Tell me that you haven't been avoiding me ! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM NOT MAKING A SCENE! I WILL NOT SING DISNEY SONGS!"Wade rants.  
"...what's he talking about?" John whispers to Remy as Wade continues to argue with someone no one else could hear, before he began randomly singing 'Reflection' from Mulan. The other stare at him , slightly afraid. The elevator now long gone as the tourists had rushed into it. No doubt by now they were telling security what had happened. Sighing Remy drags Wade back towards their suite as Wade begins a stirring rendition of 'No Way Out' from Brother Bear.  
John,Wanda and Rogue reluctantly follow behind,and they close their door just as the elevator opens, security looking around for the guy with guns the tourists had complained heard someone loudly singing 'Once upon a Time in New York City" from Olivier and Company behind one of the doors as they headed down the hallway.

" Hey Remy!" Wade states cutting himself off and looking at the other man,who was currently rubbing his temples "I think that song's about you!"  
Remy looks up at Wade and sighs before saying " And whys that Wade?"  
" Because it's about an abandoned orphan who's trying to find a better life for himself...in New York." Wade replies as he struggles with the ropes. " Hey when did you guys tie me up? Why would you do that?"  
"...Because Wade,you were threatening to go destroy the creators of a children's TV show,and we don't want you to get us involved in anything that may delay our wedding." Rogue replies as she tightens the ropes.  
" I won't I'm over it, I swear!" Wade says,while trying to untie himself" Besides I'm now far more upset to learn the four of you quit the X-men."  
" Wade, John,Remy, and I were never X-men." Wanda says in a tired voice.  
" No,I know Remy was an X-men, he joined right after he saved Storm, and he stayed even though a bunch of them didn't trust him. " Wade says " No wait! That was in the comics, never mind."  
The other four choose to ignore him,as he begins singing again,this time he sings the entire soundtrack from The little Mermaid. They eventually untie him before going to bed,all hoping he behaves himself,but deciding not to go after him if he wanders off.  
~O~

The net morning,Remy and Rogue wake up, to Wade jumping on the end of their bed and yelling loudly " Hey get up! It's time for your Wedding!" before running out the door. They hear him yelling the same thing a moment later,to the other couple.  
" Do you think we should remind him that the wedding isn't until this afternoon?" Rogue wonders.  
" No, I think I'll just take him down to the casino, and drop him off at the poker tables." Remy replies.  
" Okay,but if you're not back in an hour,I'm coming to find you." Rogue threatens.

Remy then dresses quickly,and drags Wade away. A few minutes later,Rogue comes out front and she and Wanda head out to the hair dressers. Rogue reminds John on the way out to go collect Remy if he isn't back in a few nods,as he sits on the couch,and picks up the remote.  
" And don't get so involved you forget to get dressed." Wanda states as they leave.  
They then head down to the salon, Wanda planning to go buy a dress,Rogue had bought hers a couple of weeks ago. A few hours later,the girls head back upstairs. John is still staring at the TV,in his pajamas...alone.  
Rogue immediately goes back out to find her future husband,while Wanda walks over and turns off the TV.  
" Hey! I was watching that." John states.  
"We have exactly 93 minutes before the wedding. You can watch Spongebob later...besides you've already seen that one." Wanda replies,heading off to the bathroom to change into her new dress.  
Grumbling,John goes to change changing into his suit, John returns to his cartoons,while trying in vain to flatten his hair. Wanda returns a few minutes later,and rolling her eyes at him, comes up behind him with the hairspray and a comb.

By the time the other two return,Wanda has managed to flatten his hair. They were both now watching the Cartoons show and laughing at it. Remy and Rogue roll their eyes at the other pair before heading to their room to change.  
~O~

Wade catches up with them right outside the Chapel, rushing up to them as they were about to go in. " Oh thank goodness." Wade states " I know you guys a hard time finding me,luckily I set an alarm on my phone to remind me."  
They head in after they all tell him they're glade he made it, and wait for the clerk to set them up. Both couples opt for the 'traditional' package...traditional music,and vows. As well as photos. Rogue planned on buying two sets of photos and mailing a set to the mansion while they were on their honeymoon. Hopefully,they would all calm back down by the time they got back home.

After the weddings, they pick up their photos and head back upstairs to pack. Wanda and John are flying out to California for a week, and Remy and Rogue are flying to Hawaii. Wade is headed home to give Rogue's pictures to Logan. They discussed it and decided it was the best way to make sure the mansion got them before they got home.

~O~

Wade walks into the mansion ( he ignored the security measures that were shooting at him,and yelling at him to 'stand down' ). Logan comes out to the foyer to meet him.  
" Hey,Jimmy! I brought you a present from the Striped one."Wade says cheerfully as he pulls out the envelope of pictures.  
" What's this?" Logan asks,cautiously.  
" Wedding pictures." Wade states,handing it over.  
" WHAT?!" Logan screams,causing several others to finally come into the foyer ( Logan had told them to let him handle it)  
"... Wedding. Photos. You know,from their Wedding in Vegas." Wade states again.  
Logan growls and walks out the door, as Xavier rolls forward and except the envelope. Wade shrugs,and walks back out,which was a much nicer trip now that the house wasn't shooting at him.

Kitty, Jean, and Jubilee immediately decide that they were throwing them a reception. The girls briefly wondered why they choose to elope, but then Logan stormed back in and they remembered why.  
Logan paced in Xavier's office,ranting about Remy destroying everything. " He tricked her into moving out and leaving the team. Then he tricked her into that stupid 'vacation'. Now he's tricked her into this wedding thing! I don't know what his game is,but I know he's setting her up to hurt her somehow!" Logan states.

" Logan,as hard as it is for you to hear. You need to stop this. I do not believe the boy is trying to hurt her. He loves her. You drove her away, by constantly pushing her to ignore her friends. You were who they were running from when they went on vacation...and you're the reason they decided to elope. Because she was afraid of you making a scene at the wedding." Xavier states calmly.  
"...How do you know that,Chuck?" Logan questions.

" Because,Logan, she told me." Xavier says,sighing." She is still coming to her weekly sessions,she still called for them while she was on vacation. I knew about the wedding and offered her well wishes on behalf of the school. The girls are planning a reception for them when they return home. I want you to promise not to start a fight at the party. If you can't then please just take the weekend off."  
Logan stares at Xavier. He had known about it all? How was that even possible. He knew more than Logan,and Logan had hired Wade to spy on them!  
" I'm going to invite both of them,as well as John and Wanda to join us." Xavier continues " But they will not accept if you are constantly accusing Remy of things he hasn't done."

Logan's eye twitches at the idea of the other three in the mansion. However he nods,he wants Rogue to come home. If that means having to deal with her husband, he could try to make nice. " Okay Chuck. I'll give him a chance, but if he hurts her..."  
Xavier nods and Logan heads out of the office,he needs some aspirin and maybe a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.

Chapter Ten  
A week later, Remy and Rogue exited the airport,expecting to see Wade (who had agreed to pick them up),only to find Logan waiting by the front doors. They both freeze for a moment;but seeing John and Wanda already trapped,um seated, in the backseat,they decide that it would be best to approach them. Logan nods at them,taking their bags and gestures towards the van door.

After everyone is in the van, and they have started down the highway,Logan decides to break the silence. " hehem, Stripes,Gumbo... Congratulations on the wedding." Logan states. " Oh,you to Firebug,Stripes friend...um, you're bucketheads girl right?"  
Wanda nods, as all four murmur their thanks. A few minutes later Rogue breaks the silence when she realizes they missed their exit. " Umm,Logan? Where are we going?"  
Logan grunts before stating " The girls commanded that I bring you to the mansion." He then turns up the radio,so that he can avid any further questions. Frustrated,Rogue sits back with her arms crossed. Remy throws his arm over her shoulders,and Logan does his best to ignore them.

A few minutes later,they arrived at the mansion. Logan lets them out next to the door,before driving off to park the van. Hesitantly,the four walk towards the front door,then they look to Rogue. She shrugs and pulls the door open,under the theory that they were invited,and that she used to live here.

The other three paused,impressed with the grand staircase in the entry,but Rogue just rolled her eyes at them and dragged Remy in the direction of the Lounge. She remembered that whenever they had a group thing they did it in the Lounge or the entry hall ( Christmas used both). and since no one had met them at the door,she had to assume the lounge was correct. **You are correct Rogue,please bring your guests into the Lounge with are all expected**. Came Xavier's voice in her head.

She nods to the other two and says " C'mon they're wantin' y'all as well." Wanda then follows closely,dragging John behind. They walk through the door to a loud " CONGRATULATIONS!"  
The entire Household of Xavier's as well as the Brotherhood,(and Magneto and Mystique) were standing in the lounge along with Wade. There was a huge banner that read : _**Congratulations Rogue& Remy! Congratulations John& Wanda!**_

They all stare in awe. Everybody they knew was here... and they weren't staging an intervention! It was amazing. Maybe it was a mistake to elope,and everything would've been okay if they hadn't. It's probably for the best... there were those who are opposed... However,we could arrange a second wedding so they could all be one who'd oppose states to them.

Rogue nods in his direction,indicating they would talk to him about it later. For now,they just wanted to enjoy the party,which Logan had just joined. Wade quickly walked up to Logan and questioned " Have you heard about the evil mutant pink dancing singing Christmas trees?" before Logan could evade him. Hank,who had been standing nearby,and had the misfortune of being completely unfamiliar with Wade's insanity questioned him about the so called trees. Logan quickly escaped.

He joined Rogue at the punch bowl, to smile and say " Look Stripes,I'm sorry,for givin' you and Gumbo such a hard time... I just ...I was just worried about you kiddo."  
Rogue hugs him saying " I know Logan. But he ain't gonna hurt me,and you need to give him a chance. A real chance. 'cause I'm gonna be with him forever, and I don't wanna lose ya,but if I have to choose... he's gonna win."  
" I know Darlin' I'm gonna try my best. I can't promise ta trust him right away,'cause I can't but I'll give him a chance." Logan replies returning the hug.

" Wanda." Magneto states as he walks up to her.  
" Father"  
" Did you have to go and fall in love with one of my men? It's terribly cliché. " Magneto states,before Wanda has a chance to get angry,he continues " At least you picked the one with a similar temperament...I shudder at the idea of you marrying Victor,or Piotr."  
Wanda then knows that this was her father's odd version of approval. She smiles and hugs him as he continues. " Just do me a favor,and don't make me a grandfather right away."  
" Damn,and we forgot the condoms on our Honeymoon." Wanda joked,making her father pale. She laughs as she walks away,leaving him to wonder if she was being serious.

As the party is beginning to wind down, just before they were to open presents, Xavier comes forward. " Excuse me please. I would like to make an announcement." He begins,continuing when the room quiets. " I would like to formally invite Scarlet Witch,Pryo,Gambit, and of course, Rogue to join the X-men and move into the mansion."  
There is a scattering of applause,but the majority were waiting for the response. After a moment Wade states " HEY! Why wasn't I invited?"  
" Because you're a freakin psychopath who kills for a living." Logan grumbles.  
" ...Fair enough." Wade replies.  
The two couples,who had been whispering in the corner,then step forward and except the invitation. " Excellent!" Xavier states, to a much louder applause. They then return to opening gifts, after promising to move in during the next few days. They will after all,have to pack,and give notice at their apartment.  
~O~

Over the next few days,they managed to pack up,store,or sell everything in their apartment. About a week after they returned from their honeymoons,the two couples arrived at the front gates in their four separate cars (with Remy pulling his bike behind him in a trailer.)

Each couple were given identical suites in the new wing that had been built after Rogue had moved out to accommodate the couples who were marrying. Jean and Scott had married recently, and Kitty and Piotr were engaged,as were Kurt and Amanda. The suites each included a large sitting/dining area,a kitchenette,a bedroom,a bathroom, and a small 'office' that could easily be used as a nursery if necessary. Xavier explained to the couples,that though they would be expected to attend most meals with the group, however he understood the occasional need to dine separately. He designed the suites to give the new couples privacy,but would appreciate their continued interaction with the rest of the mansion.  
They agree,and he leaves them to settle in. When they come down for dinner a few hours later,Wanda and Rogue are ambushed by the mansion's female population. The girls' feel that it's only fair to throw the two couples a 'real ' wedding.  
Rogue and Wanda both insist that they already had a real wedding but Jean argues " No,you have real marriages,but neither one of you got a real wedding. A real wedding includes being surrounded by the ones that love you. Besides, do you really want to have to tell your future daughters that you married in Vegas. Usually if you marry in Vegas,it's because you got it's even a stranger!"  
When it appears that the new brides were still going to protest,Jean pulled out her secret weapon, or weapons..." C'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa aassssse." Say Kitty and Jubilee. They continue the please for so long that they begin to turn red-faced before the girls give in with Rogue yelling " Alright already,just shut them up." Jean then nods at the beggars who quickly stop and start squealing in excitement.  
" Make. Them. Stop. " Wanda demands,glaring at the excited rolls her eyes and holds her hand out as if to touch them. The girls immediately remember that they were supposed to be somewhere.  
~O~  
A week later they managed to pull together a double wedding for the two couples. The girls had sworn off involvement after insisting that they already had their dresses,and didn't need new ones. They also named Jean,Kitty,and Jubilee as bridesmaids,then stating that the bridesmaids are in charge of the details.

The guys had bowed out when Logan saw their panicked looks,and found a convenient mission to send them had returned the day before the wedding. Both Wanda and Rogue agreed that they were far less nervous this time. For one thing,it didn't matter if someone tried to throw a fit,this ceremony was so that their friends could see it,the other wedding was the one that counted legally. For another thing, they both had already suffered the wedding jitters. They also hadn't had any of the stress of planning,so for them,this was just fun. The guys felt the same way really. The Girls were already their wives,this was just a bonus.

~O~  
The ceremony begins in early afternoon. They had a traditional ceremony,just as they did in Vegas. Kurt preformed the ceremony,to show his support of his that she was already married to Remy,he felt it would be best to just accept it,it wasn't like he could talk her out of marrying Remy anymore.

After the ceremony, they had a second,smaller reception, and were able to take a lot of pictures for the couples. It wasn't until everything was coming to a close when Pietro decided to ask the question that everyone had been hoping to avoid " So-are-you-pregnant-or-what?"  
A silence fell on the group as the four stare at him before they all state a simple no. The awkward silence followed for another moment before Kitty stated " Well,I totally hope you are soon! Babies are,like, sooo cute!" Causing laughter through out the crowd,and ending the subject for now.

THE END!


End file.
